Jinx' Life
by Jinx's Remix
Summary: From her past on Cybertron, to her life as an Autobot on Earth. A sad yet sweet and adventurous story about my OC's life, through past, secrets, hardships, and possibly love. You will get to see why Jinx is the way she is, and the challenges she has faced and the ones she has yet to face. You'll get to see her true feelings she keeps close to her spark. I do not own Transformers.
1. Intro

**Intro**

From her past on Cybertron, to her life as an autobot on earth. A sad yet sweet and adventurous story about my OC's life, through past, secrets, hardships, and possibly love you will get to see why Jinx is the way she is, and the challenges she has faced and has yet to face.

You'll get to see her true feelings she keeps close to her spark.

Some changes to the story line of the Bayverse Transformers, and no fourth movie, unless it has a major role to play for the fifth movie, because personally the fourth movie sucked AFT. (No offence to Hasbro or Michael Bay, it is just my opinion. sorry if I offend anyone)

Some characters may be added that weren't in the movies.

 **I do not own Transformers. Transformers of all media types is owned by Hasbro**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter #1**

From her past on cybertron, to her life as an autobot on earth. A sad yet sweet and adventurous story about my OC's life, through past, secrets, hardships, and possibly love you will get to see why Jinx is the way she is, and the challenges she has faced and has yet to face.

You'll get to see her true feelings she keeps close to her spark.

Some changes to the story line of the Bayverse Transformers, and no fourth movie, unless it has a major role to play for the fifth movie, because personally the fourth movie sucked AFT. (No offence to Hasbro or Michael Bay. It is just my opinion. Sorry if I offended anyone.)

Some characters may be added that weren't in the movies.

 **A/N**

This is my first fanfiction ever so please be nice about it, i'm really not much of a writer but i thought i would give it a shot. Any questions after a chapter i will try to explain if the explanation is not there to a question you have feel free to contact me and i'll answer your question to the best of my abilities.

 _'thinking to themselves'_

 **"speaking cybertronian"**

 _ **~"speaking cyber-cat"~**_

 _-'Comm link'-_

"Speaking english"

 **(Jinx's side comments)**

On cybertron before the war everything was peaceful and every-bot got along pretty well. Except for in Kaon, especially in the pits, known as the _Pits of Kaon._

The pits were basically large stadiums where gladiators would fight against each other or cyber-beasts to the death.

The pits were dark, with walls reaching at least one hundred feet. Energon puddles splattered across the ground and walls from previous battles,some dried up from older battles, and some still fresh from more recent battles.

The stadium started to bustle with activity, as bots of all sizes started to fill in, arriving for the next battle. After every-bot was settled the announcer cleared his vocalizer.

 **"Femmes and gentle mechs! Welcome to the Pits OF Kaon! This solar-cycle we have fifth time reigning champ Sledge!"** The stadium erupted into roaring cheers as a tall bulky mech with sharp edges entered the pit like arena.

He was roughly twenty eight feet tall, black, smoke grey, and a rusty red-orange color made up his plating. He had a blood red visor covering equally red optics, his sharp pointed denia showing with his twisted scrap eating grin, his long clawed digits flexed, itching to grab the black and rust colored axe that rested on his back plates, ready to offline his opponent in cold energon as he watches his victims optics flash in pain and death.

Behind his visor his own optics flashed with lust, to offline and rip his opponent to shreds, so much that not even a scraplet would want to eat the remains.

 **"Listen to the crowd cheer! The fight hasn't even begun and every-bots already on the edge of their seats! And introducing Sledges opponent…...oh...one moment folks….** ( _is this right?)_ **...oh my primus this is hilarious, folks this is going to be a fast match, And Sledges opponent, a freshly captured cyber-cat youngling!"**

As the enouncer enounced this two mechs forcefully shoved a cyber-cat youngling into the arena. The cyber-cat youngling had a small slim frame, (well compared to him anyways) about 9.9 feet tall. It's plating was black with purple decals, purple optics alight with fear, plating nearly clattering together as the cyber-cat youngling curled into a shaking ball of fear in the far corner of the arena.

The stadium grew eerily silent as all optics landed on the small cowering form of the cyber-cat youngling. Suddenly the entire stadium abruptly burst into laughter.

Sledge could barely hold back his own laughter. **"Th...that's my op….opponent? REALLY?!"** He could barely get out through his vocal processor due to the fact he was laughing his aft off, nearly rolling on the ground trying to regain his venting. **"This'll be too easy"** Sledge stated after regaining his venting. Now with a look in his optics that without his visor, would have offlined the cyber-cat youngling right there.

 **~Cyber-cat youngling P.O.V~**

I was in a cell, that much I could tell. I couldn't remember much of what had happened before I onlined here, it was all fuzzy, my helm hurt so I'm assume that's what caused my fuzzy processor.

The cell I'm in is really dark, if it wasn't for my optics being able to see in the dark, I probably wouldn't have been able to see my own ped in front of my face plates. The cell also has rusted spots here and there, but none of the spots rusted enough for me to be able to break through, unfortunately.

There are also puddles of dried energon in various places, and it's making me pretty nervous.

Ah mean if ya onlined in a place like this, didn't have any memory or a fuzzy memory of how ya got here, plus the smell of death, ah'm pretty sure ya'd be nervous too.

All of a sudden I heard what sounded like cheering. Then it hit me like a clawed strike from a cyber-wolf. I remembered what had happened, and I wish I didn't. ' _ **Cyber-beast Population Controllers'**_ , at least that's what those slaggin' pit spawned fraggers called themselves. They had been arguing about something like whether or not I'd make a good beast for the pits.

The Pits…

 **THE PITS!**

That's where I'm at! Primus I'm so scraped!

As I was mentally freaking out, ped steps coming down the hallway brought me back to reality. I had to find some way out of here fast. But I didn't have time to think much as the ped steps stopped right outside my cell door.

The door slid open with a hiss of metal on metal and rusted gears protesting on turning. In the doorway stood three medium to large mech silhouettes.

 **~Le Time Skip brought to you by cyber-kitten pet shop~**

When the three mechs had come to retrieve me, I was still scared to pit! Primus! They had handled me so roughly that I started to fight back because I was scared for my spark! I actually ended up offlining one of the mechs before the other two could full restrain me. **(Not that the other two didn't get some good dents and scrapes)**

But the moment the mechs shoved me into the arena and i saw all optics on me from the crowd **(I've never been one for the spotlight and I'm not a big bots kind of bot)** , not to mention the giant mech that I am assuming is my opponent I lost all sense of fight, frozen on the spot, curling into a ball, praying to Primus I would come out of this with my spark.

After a few clicks, I decided to look up, knowing that if I kept my optics off the other mech in the arena too long, it might cost me my spark. Now taking in the full sight of my opponent, you could bet Primus **(or I guess unicron, since primus loves all his sparklings. But at the moment it didn't feel that way to me)** would be laughing at me, because who's ever idea it was to put me up against him, needs to go see a medic because that bots prosser has something wrong with it.

As the stadium seemed to come out of the shock it was in after seeing me, the enouncer enounced for the battle to begin. With a loud ringing bell the match began, with me sprinting away from the charging giant like the hell hounds of unicrons pit were on my tail.

 **(Yes i have seen mechs much larger than him before, but none of those mechs were ever charging at me with a fraggin' flamin' axe!)**

As I was running I took note that I was much faster and more agile than him, due to the bulk of his armor, and his legs that were far too short for the mechs frame. He was very slow and not as fast at stopping or turning.

' _Obviously this mech used his size and strength to defeat his opponents. But because I'm much smaller and faster than him all I have to do is find a weak point and attack, otherwise I'm scraped'_

At that very moment, the large mech nearly got my tail with his axe, sending me off balance for just a nano-click. But with that nano-click it gave the mech an opportunity and he took it. He grabbed me, curling his long clawed digits around my slim form, which didn't last long as he hurled me across the arena.

Flying through the air like a seeker didn't last long as the wall to the arena was in my flight path. Slamming side first into the wall shot paint through my frame as i slid to the ground almost motionless. With how hard he had hurled me, and the paint plus the added ringing in my audio receptors, I could have sworn that I had heard my spinal strut crack. But knowing that a cyber-cats armored plating is stronger than any other cybertronian-beings armor, I knew it didn't, but it sure as pit **(Which I'm actually in at the moment)** felt like I did.

Shakily getting up to my peds, I threatened a look up at the raging mech across the arena. It was just as I was getting up that the mech was turning around, seeing as I was still functioning, the mech came charging at me like the giant that he is. I was scared no doubt, then i saw it, or more like **THEM.** The three mechlings that i have considered my only family after they helped save me from starvation one solar-cycle a few mega-cycles ago.

But that's not the point, the point was everything seemed to freeze for me, all my focus on them because the youngest of the mechlings was curled up in the second oldests arms, leaking optic fluid.

They seemed to have come to watch me and make sure I was still functioning. **(How they found out I was in this battle I have no clue, but I can bet it was the second oldest mechlings doing, seeing as he can hack anything he wants to on cybertron)** But now the youngest was leaking optic fluid while the other two looked on with sorrow filled optics and visor, watching me get beaten up by this mech. I didn't want the to see me offline any-bot, but I couldn't let them watch me offline by his servos.

So with that thought in my prosser, taking one last look at the mechlings, I caught their optics and visor, I sent them a look that said _I will be alright, do not worry about me._ Turning to my opponent with newfound determination, and a fire burning in my optics. I charged.

Dodging the flying axe and ducking in between his peds, I turned swiftly, immediately finding the weak point in his armor I had spotted earlier, nestled right in between his shoulder plating where his axe had rested.

I pounced, landing on his lower back struts, sinking my long eight inch claws into the warm metal. Roars, growls, and screeches tore through the mechs vocalizer as he was swinging his arms around him trying to dislodge my claws to prevent me from scaling his back plates. **"YOU FRAGGING LITTLE GLITCH! GET THE FRAG OFF ME!"** He roared

It was a particularly humorous sight, with Sledge being the lage bulky mech he is swinging his arms around like a mad-mech, trying to grab a small cyber-cat youngling that most would have thought would have been offlined by now, from the spot just below his shoulder plates, where I had imbedded myself. The sight was so humorous in fact, that if I weren't the one he was trying to grab, I would have laughed, and I don't find many things funny. Anyway I had to focus, otherwise one slip up could mean my spark. Trying to find a better grip in his back plates with my claws, was proving to be difficult with him twisting and flailing so much.

As an attempt to dislodge and/or crush me, Sledge fell back. I snapped my helm up, my sensors picking up the incoming ground. Releasing my grip, I leaped off his back plates knowing I would have been crushed by his weight.

Landing on all four peds, I spun around and watched as he was getting up from his failed attempt to crush me. I spotted the perfect chance to get at his weak point. Launching myself at his back plates once again as he was about half way up to standing from the ground.

Sledge's weak point consisted of large gaps in his armor, revealing his wires and some energon lines, the gaps in his armor obviously there so that his axe could attach to him without trouble.

Well one design flaw, without his axe attached there for protection, the gaps gave me perfect access to the wires and energon lines back here. With further inspection, I located a rather large energon line, probably one of his main ones too, only problem was it was buried a bit further past some wiring, I'd have to break through the wires to get to it, which in turn is going to very painful for the mech…..

….

….

…

….

….

….OH WELL! It's either my spark or his. So I started to rip and tear up the wires and smaller energon lines blocking me from my goal. The howls of pain Sledge let tear through his vocalizer were far louder than when I had landed on his back struts, almost defining. I had to turn my audio receptors down or risk going deft, and deft cyber-cat is an offlined cyber-cat.

Truly I didn't like to cause my prey pain, nor did I want the mechlings to see me like this, but my prey is usually smaller than me, like glitch-mice or petro-rabbits. **(Not that I haven't** **fought against larger cyber-creatures before, that's how I learned to fight and defend myself)** _'uuggg… focus! This is no time to be thinking of this mechs pain! It's your spark or his! Come on! Prove your creators wrong! Prove you're strong and can survive!'_

Finally pulling myself out of my thoughts, I continue to rip and tear at the mechs wiring. By now Sledge is unable to move his arms enough to reach me, but is still desperately trying to shake me loose, but I have my tight hold and I just won't budge. I've practically dug myself into him like a cyber-tick, though all his spilled energon on my front peds and my underside make it a bit more slippery, never the less I still stay embedded in his armor, much to his displeasure.

A few clicks later and I've managed to reach the larger main energon line I've been after, without a nano-click to loose, I grab the large energon line in my jaws and clamp down on it, making sure I have a good grip, sinking my dentia into the line. Making sure to drink up as much energon as possible, because I don't know when I'll get some again, might as well not waste the opportunity.

Once I've drank my tanks and back up tanks full, I start clawing at the line to drain what energon the mech might have left. Once I'm satisfied that he has little energon left, his frame collapses to the ground with a ringing clang, nearly lifeless. Knowing he no longer posed a threat to me, I jumped off his frame to trot around to face his helm, so he could see that, indeed it was a cyber-cat youngling that had done this to him.

I could just make out my reflection on his rapidly dimming visor, most of my face plates below my optics were covered in drying blue energon, as well as my peds, and underside, but I didn't care. I survived, and I'll continue to survive to see both of cybertrons brilliant stars rise and fall each and every solar-cycle. Which reminded me of why I was so pit bent on surviving.

I looked over to where I last saw the mechlings. They were still seated in the same spots as before, only difference was the youngest mechling had stopped leaking optic fluid, and had one of the largest smiles plastered on his face plates I have ever seen, almost reaching each of his audio sensors, jumping up and down cheering like a sparkling that was aloud to have extra energon sweet treats. The other two mechlings, who never seem to show emotion, had the faintest of smiles on their face plates, both in pride and relief.

I decided to greet them. So starting off in a slow trot, then breaking into a full on gallop. I leaped through the air landing just my front peds on the barrier separating them from myself. **~"Hello mechlings, I'm sorry to have worried you there, but glad you came to see me. I'm so terribly sorry you had to see me do what I did, if you don't want to see me ever again I underst…"~**

Before I could finish my sentence, youngest mechling started giggling his helm off, while the other two chuckled softly into their servos. After a few clicks of giggling the youngest mechling spoke up.

 **"You're funny. Why would we ever not want to see you again? Because you offlined a gladiator mech that was trying to offline you also? NEVER! We love you, you're, like a big sister to me, plus the fight was interesting, the only part I didn't like was when the mech was hurting you."**

I was stunned,for lack of a better word, they didn't think of me as a monster even after I offlined that mech. I felt my spark swell and heat with joy. I'm sure I was grinning like a sparkling in and energon sweet shop, but I couldn't care less.

My grin sure must have been stupid looking because the oldest mechling started to chuckle at my grin before he spoke up.

 **"Barri' is correct, we could never hate you. You were only protecting yourself, besides, this is the pits after all, it's what happens here. Besides I'm sure we would all be more upset if he had offlined you instead of the other way around. Because like Barri' had stated, you've become like a sister to us."**

 **~"Thank you 'Kout."~**

I could have sworn that I felt optic fluid build up in my optics at their thoughtful words, even though Sounders' didn't say anything **(Because he almost never does)** he didn't have to, the look I could tell he was giving me through his visor was all I needed.

 **~"I love you mechlings so much"~**

Then I just let the optic fluid that had built up in my optics fall, letting them wash over my face plates in thick rivers, mixing with the dried energon on my face plates, as all three mechlings stood from their seats and engulfed me in a large group hug.

" **We love you too"** The three of them said in unison, even sounders'.

Then Barri' brought out his photo data pad. **"Alright let's get a family photo"** Barri' said, and the rest of us agreed. Barri' passed the data pad to 'Kout.

 **"Three, two, one, smile."**

After the photo was taken, we all looked at the photo on the data pad. I was on the bottom with a large grin and my purple optics shining bright despite the energon on my face plates, and the optic fluid stains that had mixed with it. Barri' was hovering over my helm, propped up with his servos resting just between my audio receptors, he had a grin on his face plates also, similar to my own, plastered there, nearly reaching his bright red optics. Sounders' was to my left with a slight smile on his own face plates, not noticeable unless you knew him as well as we do. Last but not least, 'Kout was on my right with a small smile, not as small as Sounders', but not as large as Barri's either. Because Barri' had given 'Kout the data pad so he could take the photo, 'Kout's arm was in the far left of the photo.

As we were admiring the photo I felt something loop itself around my neck, I didn't have enough time to react, before I was thrust backwards away from my hanging position on the barrier by the thing around my neck.

The last thing I heard was the mechlings calling my designation in worry. **"JINX!"** before I blacked out, though I could still hear my designation being called, but it sounded like a

different voice.

 _-'nx….'-_

 _-'...Jin…..'-_

 _-'JINX!'-_

Coming out of recharge, all my sensors came online and alert. That is until I realized it was just Jazz comming me. With a groan I replied wishing I hadn't been woken up, but glad at the same time.

 _-'Uuggg…..yeah Jazz? What's up?'-_ I was not impressed with my wake up call, especially because my symbiotes were questioning me as to why I onlined, what the alarm and irritation was for.

Jazz must have sensed my irritation as well because he seemed to get nervous for a nano-click.

 _-'Heh….ah'm sorray Jinxy, didn' mean ta startle ya, ya just seemed ta be havin' a bad recharge, ya were rememberin' it again wern' ya?'-_

 **(Uggg…..so yeah, this might be around the five thousandth time I've had a bad recharge, due to a bad memory relap, that Jazz automatically knows what's wrong.)**

 _-'Which one ya mean Jazzman, I have hundreds of bad memory relapse'-_

 _-'Well ah don' know! It not like ah'm inside yer prosser! All ah know is that ya were 'aving a bad recharge.'-_

 _-' ah know Jazz, sorry. And yes ag did have one again, but it's okay now. Anyways, what's been happenin' while ah was in recharge?'-_

 _-'Well Bee just gav' tha' go ahead signal, so we're gonna be headin' down ta tha' coordinates 'eh sent us now.'-_

 _-'Great, ah'm tired of just floatin' around, can't wait ta transform and stretch my joints and feel gravity. So did Bee get the boy and the glasses?'-_

 _-'Ahhh…..weellll….. No 'eh didn', there 'ave been some complications and tha' boy got arrested by tha' planets enforcers.'-_

 _-'Great, so that means he didn't find the location of the allspark yet either.'-_

 _-'Ah….nope 'eh didn'-_

 _-'Just great….ugggg fine…. Send me the coordinates to the location to land and I'll see ya there.'-_

 _-'Righty'o Jinxy.'-_

And with that we began to head towards Bumblebee's location on this planet Earth, I wasn't looking forward to this too much, but not being in space, and finally having gravity again will be nice, not to mention on some of Earth's worldwide web have found some really gorgeous pictures of the wildlife and nature, plus Earth's music sounds cool, well most of it at least, plus I'll never actually admit, but it'll be nice to actually see Jazz in the metal.

Earth here we come.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter #2**

 **(A/N Ha I'm finally done the second chapter. sorry it has taken me so long, school started back up and my cat has been missing now for three weeks and I'm scared for her, but finally here it is hope you enjoy.)**

 _'thinking to themselves'_

 **"speaking cybertronian"**

 _ **~"speaking cyber-cat"~**_

 _-'Comm link'-_

"Speaking english"

 **(Jinx's side comments)**

 **~3rd person p.o.v~**

It was a quite peaceful late evening in Tranquility Nevada. The weather promising to be a mix between a warm and cool night, perfect for stargazing. It was around the time of when the last rays of sun were disappearing over the horizon that the sound of thunder could be heard, but there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Unbeknownst to the humans that lived there, there was a meteor destined to land a few miles out of city limits.

 **~Jinx's POV~**

I was coming in, and I was coming in hot. As soon as Bumblebee had given the go ahead, and Jazz sent me the cowardents, we started our descent. Unfortunately for me, I'm heavier and far more slim than the other bots, meaning that my pod for space travel was as well.

I was falling faster than my team, the planet's gravity pulling at my weight and my slim frame making my pod arrowdynamic, easily cutting through the atmosphere and air. I was ahead of my team by three earth hours. Because of the speed I was traveling at entering earth's atmosphere, I was burning at one twentieth the temperature of the earth's sun. It wasn't agonizing but it wasn't pleasant either, I was around seventy five thousand feet above earth's ground level before I could see earth's surface. But even at that height the number was dropping fast, one thousand feet every twenty five second.

I was worried that upon landing I would be spotted by someone near by because of the earthquake like rumble my landing would make. I really didn't want to knowing it would be painful, but having little choice, I popped a few plates to try and slow down my descent by catching the air around movement around me, and what'd ya know, it spiked pain sensors in the up lifted plates, like little knives stabbing repeatedly in the same spot. However the pain I could manage , the up lifted plates doing as i intended, by slowing my descent by a little bit, but still enough so that I could angle my form to land in a nearby lake.

By now my altitude was twenty thousand feet above ground level, still falling fast but not nearly as fast as I had been. I blame gravity. I'm lucky it's the evening, it's dark but not too dark with the last few rays of sun, if it was too dark my flaming frame would alert the humans in the nearby vicinity, and with too much light my dark frame could be spotted.

As I crash landed in the lake, my frame displaced a fair amount of its contents. Still I couldn't complain, the lake is deep enough to have my helm under water while standing at full height, and because it's deep, it's cold, very relieving to my burning frame. Even the sizzling hisses and popping sounds of my metal cooling and bending back into place, are welcomed sounds.

 **~3rd person POV~**

Jinx sat in the lake unmoving for a good hour or so, allowing the cold water to cool down her overheated systems. As Jinx sat in the lake with the water cooling her frame, steam rose from the water due to how hot her plating was. A few minutes had passed in the still peace of the little lake oasis Jinx had landed in before the sound of gears and metal scraping against each other was heard.

After the sound had stopped, moments later a large black feline like head broke the surface of the water. As the large head became fully unsubmerged, two bright purple eye like lights flickered on and two feline like ears perked up, flicking every so often when even the smallest of sounds occurred. Fully taking in her surroundings before she climbed out of the lake. She visually scanned the area around her. The lake almost looked like a pond compared to it's surroundings, even if it had a radius of twenty one feet and a depth of thirty feet at it's deepest point. The area surrounding the lake was a large grassy shore that reached about a good fifty feet from the perimeter of the lake to the perimeter of the forest. The height of the trees were averaging from a height of sixty five feet to one hundred feet tall. **(A/N Just look up red wood trees they're real trees and do reach these heights)** ' _Perfect for hiding cybertronians'_ She mused.

Allas, as much as she liked this little place she found/crash landed in, and how much she respected the nature, glad she hadn't burned any trees down upon arrival, she couldn't stay though, even if she landed before the rest of her team they would still be landing within a few hours, she had to get moving, find an alt mode, and maybe explore a bit before she had to meet her team at the rendezvous coordinates.

She started to make her way towards shore. As she stepped out of the cold, now slightly warm water, she was greeted with a warm wind. Any remaining water easily dripping from from her frame, the extra stubborn water stuck between her plating was quickly removed with a full frame/body shake. Much like a wet dog, water sprayed all around from underneath her plating.

Jinx was tall, standing at twenty four feet tall from the top of her withers **(A/N the top of her shoulders)** to the bottom of her peds. She was thirty feet long from the tip of her olfactory sensors to where her tail starts. The color of her frame is a midnight black, but if you were to look really close, you would just be able to make out a really dark navy blue. Much like her optics, Jinx had areas on her frame that were purple, the most noticeable places were on the sides of her frame.

Jinx is a form of cybercat, a rather large breed. If a human were to see her form, they'd probably say she looked much like a black panther. But as her coloring looks like a black panther, her frame type suggests she more of a mixed frame design of a black panther and a cheetah, a cheetah because, even though she has a thick looking build at first, she does have the mix between both frame types of the panther and cheetah. The panther half of her frame type slightly more bulky in the areas of her neck, chest, paws/peds, and back legs for strength and protection. The cheetah half, more slim in the areas of her legs, so she can move fast without hitting her legs against each other, her middle section, so she can bend her frame more and reach farther areas by curling or stretching. Basically she's just the perfect mix between the two earth breeds.

 **(A/N sorry about that anyways continuing now)**

As Jinx was finally pleased with getting as much water off as possible, she stretched to unhinge her joints, plating bristling like fur on a cat as she stretched curling up and then into downward dog style.

 **~Jinx's POV~**

After my stretch, I started to leave my little landing spot, but not before marking the location of it, knowing I'd want to come back, plus I'd also like to show Jazz.

As I was walking through the forestry, I was scanning a four mile radius around my position, scanning for both organic and cybertronian signatures alike. I had to flatten my plating down as much as possible as to not get any plant life stuck under my plating. Even though the forestry isn't so thick that it isn't hard to move around, it still is a possibility of getting some kind of plant life stuck under my plating.

I walked a bit longer until reaching the perimeter of the forest, looking out I saw a highway not far from where I stood, it wasn't busy, in fact there weren't any cars for quite a while and they were heading away from my position, aside from that I could understand the lack of earth vehicles, it was getting pretty late for earth time. Anyways the lack of cars meant that I didn't have to worry about being spotted, but I also need an alternate vehicle form, so the lack of cars were limiting that. Even with the lack of cars on the highway, there wasn't any problem as my scanners were picking up a nearby population to the right a bit. Hoping that the area on my scanners had a vehicle form for me, I started my little walk in it's direction.

Keeping as close to the trees as possible just incase someone happens to be driving on the highway I can easily duck into the trees as to not be seen. Finally arriving to the area my scanners picked up, it turns out to be a highway exit, and this highway exit in particular has a nice large selection of car and truck dealerships, each with their own vast selection. From what the signs above the dealerships entrances said, there was, Porsche, Chevy with GMC and Pontiac and its others, BMW, Dodge & Ram, Jaguar, Toyota & Suzuki, Honda & Yamaha, and Ford.

Looking through the selections presented to me, nothing was standing out too much to me. The reason I'm being so picky about my alternate mode, is not because I really care **(I do care don't get me wrong, I'm just not Sunstreaker and Sideswipe Picky)** but because, with me being my breed of a large cybercat, but also having a slim frame, I couldn't just pick a truck, it would be a good size for my my height and mass, but it would be straining on my armor to accurately take the full transformation. And where a truck was too bulky for my slim frame, those little sedan model cars and sports cars would be good for my slim frame, but too small for my height and mass. So yeah, I'm in a dilemma, and running out of cars to choose from, I only have one car dealership to look through, Ford.

Walking through the dealership, avoiding any lights and disabling video surveillance cameras before they could spot me, as I had done with the others. Ford has many of the same model types as the other dealerships, though Ford's car and truck frames do look nicer than the others, **(except for porsche and Jaguar)** but that's just my opinion.

When I was starting to lose hope, a particular car caught my optic. A new 2007 Saleen Mustang, black paint job shining in the moonlight, it has white decals on the sides just in front of the rear wheel wells, the leather seats black and dark grey. Quickly scanning my chosen alternate mode, I transformed spinning my new tires on the asphalt leaving tire marks as I sped off, not wanting to be there any longer than I had to be, especially with the risk of being spotted even though the dealerships have been long since closed and the roads deserted.

I sped off to a nearby hillside, making sure I was out of view before transforming back into my quad-pedal form and releasing my symbiotes.

So I should probably introduce them and how our bond works. First of all, my symbiotes and I share a different kind of bond compared to other bots. My symbiotes are literally apart of my spark, their sparks are fragments of my own spark. Each fragment grew into a whole spark, taking on one of my own personalities that became their own. **(A/N I know it's a bit confusing but all will be explained in later chapters to come)** Depending on what personality trait that a spark got, a special frame type was designed to fit that personality. I guess this is where I introduce them.

Silverstriker, my eldest. Silverstriker is a mech, his breed praxian cyberwolf. He's ten feet tall, eighteen feet long, the color of his plating is mostly silver/chrome with a few areas of white and sky blue. Silverstriker has turquoise crystals on his back plate right above his shoulder. He's a nice mech and soft on the inside, but doesn't always show it or know how to show it, he doesn't socialize with others very well except for when they're sparing, on the shooting range or with his siblings when they're in need. Just like his frame, he keeps himself really emotionally armored. He's a bit gruff for lack of a better word, but does have his soft side. Silver is my only front liner symbiote, he loves the thrill of battle and blowing the deceptiscum to pieces with his back mounted cannons.

My second eldest, Scarletsky. Scarletsky is a femme, her breed **(A/N now I'm not sure they exist but i don't know what kind of breed she would be, let me know if you have an idea of what she could be)** is an eagle seeker. She looks much like an Earth bird called the osprey except for her coloring. She's eight feet in height, with a fourteen foot wingspan. The color of her plating is almost all cherry-blood red with the long feather plates on her wings grey and the very tips black. Scar is the most caring out of her siblings and is always willing to help others where she can, she is also really protective. Alongside her frame type, Scar is really light in the sense that she's really understanding, comforting and caring. Even with how kind she is, she's still very deadly especially when you threaten her siblings or family and just as deadly on the battlefield of should I say sky. Scar is my optic in the sky, observation and aerial attack. Her two sniper rifles are tucked into her sides under her wings. Most bots would think I would worry about her being one of the only aerials on the Autobots side, but I have no reason to worry. Her top speed is 350 mph, but she can push 450 mph if absolutely necessary, and if that one reason not to worry about her wasn't enough, Scar has a built in cloaking device which makes her absolutely silent and invisible.

Lupa my second youngest. Lupa is a femme, her breed is a turbo fox, she's eight feet tall, sixteen feet long, the color of her plating is the same as that of an Earth fox with the exception of some teal plating. Lulu is a friendly little femme, she is most definitely the most friendliest out of her siblings almost as friendly as Jazz or Sideswipe. Her frame is a turbo fox for a reason. On cybertron, cyber foxes are the most friendly creature of cybertrons wildlife. She's very bouncy and fast, when she hasn't seen a good friend in a while, she will tackle them, and bounce around like a dog that missed their owner. Lu's friendly personality can even play with the most stuck up of bots without them even getting mad once at her, and yes I'm talking about Sunstreaker. Lu loves to pull pranks on other bots and she loves to race. Lu tends to hang out with the TERROR TWINS where racing and pranks is all they do, on the exception of when they're doing something cosmedic with their plating and paint. Lupa specializes as a sabitor, but that doesn't mean she can't fight. She does special OP's alongside me , and sometimes I get her and her brother Duma to go on surveillance, recon, and scouting missions.

Last but not least, my youngest Duma. Duma is a mech, his breed is a cybercat like me. He's nine feet tall, thirteen feet long, the color of his plating is a mix between black and a really dark navy blue. Duma has large spine like spikes running along his back, from the back of his helm to the very tip of his tail, which is a four digit claw that he uses to hack into computer systems and doing medical repairs. Some of his plating is a mix between a golden yellow and mango orange coloring, the same color as the biolights that run along the joint plates on his tail. I wouldn't call Duma shy, but he's definitely not an overly social butterfly, he's friendly, he just prefers to keep his distance from others but will help when needed. Because of his distant personality for lack of a better term, he tends to keep to himself, and likes to slink around going unnoticed while observing everything and everyone, and because of this he makes an excellent sabitor, hacker, and intell.

So now that I've introduced everyone let's get back on track.

After my symbiotes were released, they all stretched, unlocking hinged joints. An audial collective sigh resounded from all of them as they all saged onto their peds/wings. After their little rest moment, I caught their attention to discuss what was going on and what was going to happen.

 _ **~"Alright younglings, we have about one and a half hours earth time, before we have to meet the team at the rendezvous coordinates. In this time, I need you guys to choose an alternate form**_. _**Just over that hill…."~**_ I nodded in the direction of the dealerships. _**~"...are some human vehicle dealerships with plenty of choices. But please, and I stress, especially you Silver. You must be absolutely silent, and don't let anyone see you."~**_ When I had called Silverstriker on the silent part, he ducked his helm and dropped his audio sensors, backing up a bit knowing I called him out because he's now known for his stealth.

" **Yes carrier, I know, I will."** With that they started to head for the dealerships. But before they could get far I called out.

 _ **~"Scarlet, you can't find an alternate form there**_ **,** _**they don't have any aerial type vehicles."~**_ Scarletsky stopped mid glide, spinning in a one eighty circle and landing in front of my peds.

" **Then what do you sugest carrier?"** She asked.

 _ **~"I don't know sweetspark, but we'll**_ **have to find one for you latter. For now, just stay with me while we wait for your siblings to return."~** She complied with a small nod of her helm.

We waited for about about twenty five to thirty minutes before they returned, during this time, Scarlet flew above my helm in circles while cloaked, before getting bored and landing on her special perch between my neck plates and shoulder.

As far as I could tell, while they were choosing their alternate forms, they seemed to have been fairly quiet, and hadn't been spotted. When what I presumed to be their alternate forms **(because the three human vehicles didn't have drivers)** pulled up in front of me, I could tell who was who instantly.

The first vehicle to pull up to me was a 2007 Suzuki gsx r-600 in orange with teal and white highlights. The next to pull up was a three wheel Can-am spyder bike in silver/chrome with sky blue highlights. And lastly to pull up, driving at a slower pace than the other two, was a 2007 Yamaha yzf r1 in a really dark navy blue with golden yellow/ mango orange highlights.

I know the Suzuki is Lupa, the Can-am spyder is Silverstriker, and the Yamaha is Duma. Not just because of their colors **(which is a big giveaway though)** but because of the way they had driven up. The Suzuki, fast and agile driving up , like Lupa's bubbly personality. The Can-am spyder, at a steady speed, looking proud and sturdy **(as much as a vehicle could)** driving up, just like how Silverstriker carries himself. And the Yamaha, driving behind the other two rather slowly at about eight mph, almost slinking behind them, staying to the shadows.

That's definitely my Duma.

As they all pulled to a stop, Scarlet glided down to them from her perch between my neck plates and shoulder. " **Wow! You guys look great! I wish they had an alt for me."** Scarlet dropped her wings in disappointment.

 _ **~"It's alright Scarlet, we'll find an alt mode for you latter. It's just that smaller flying vehicles aren't as common as grounded vehicles for the humans. Don't worry, I promise you'll get one , for now you'll just have to fly around using your cloaking until we do get you an alt, alright?"~**_ She perked up at that.

" **Alright carrier."**

Her siblings transformed to sit in a line in front of me, waiting for orders. Just a little thing they picked up automatically. Scarlet joined them in the line, also waiting for orders. It always fills me with pride when they do this. But at the moment we were pressed for time.

 _ **~"Alright, since you lot took longer than expected…"~**_ I looked at them with a bit of a stern and slightly disappointed optic. " _ **~...We only have an hour and fifteen minutes to get to the rendezvous cowardents, and it takes an hour to get there**_ **.** _**That mean we need to leave now."~**_

With that said and done, I started to walk away, a sign they know to connect to my frame. All of them leaping up, transforming mid air, and easily fitting in underneath my plating, as if they weren't there at all, they connected to my frame. **(A/N much like soundwave and his cassettes in transformers G1, except my symbiotes fit under my back plating)**

Once they were settled, I transformed, speeding off towards the rendezvous cowardents. My symbiotes fell into recharge right away, so there was no one to bug me over our shared bond. It may seem to other that I don't care about my symbiotes, but I do, and they know I do, because our bond lets us transmit and share our feelings and thoughts with each other. They know I'd never leave them, it's just when I don't feel like talking I use body language, something that anybot that knows me really well, knows what my body language means.

 **~Le Mini Time Skip; brought to you by Scarletsky aerial attack~**

In no time at all, I was nearing the rendezvous cowardents. The drive would have taken as long as I had estimated it would, if I had been driving the speed limit, which I hadn't been. I arrived in the area the rendezvous point was located, only fifteen minutes from the exact location. I decided I'd watch the rest of the team land, as I knew they hadn't yet. So I found a large field to park in, and watched as the team came crashing down in balls of fire.

I watched as one of my teammates landed somewhere in the city. ' _Slag for processor, Ratchet is going to have his helm for possibly harming the humans'_ One landed in a baseball stadium I believe, one in another field across town, and the closest one to land to my position, landed in a residential area.

Thinking it best to help my comrade not be seen by any humans, I sped off towards the residential area. Arriving within a few minutes, I pulled up alongside the curb to the housing unit where my comrade had landed in their pool. Tuning my audio receptors and scanners towards the whole building and the backyard where my comrade had landed, from my spot parked at the curb, I sat silently, listening intently to the sounds going on within the area.

Even my scanners and external sensors on high alert.

There was shuffling movement within one of the smaller rooms, and was in route to the backyard. My scans came up with a little life signature, registering as female, age 7. ' _The crash landing must have woken the sparkling. But how could it had not have woken more humans? I mean seriously?! A alien space travel pod the size of a SUV, just landed in the pool, in their backyard! Humans are so strange, and yet intriguing'_

The small life signature got to the backyard, and I could barely make out what the small voice said over the sound of my comrade transforming, and climbing/stepping out of the pool. But what I heard the little voice say over the noise, was both adorable and hilarious.

"Excuse me. Are you the tooth fairy?"

Such an innocent and cute question. She's not even scared of him, the giant alien 'ROBOT' as the humans would say. AWWW SOOOO ADORABLE!

As you can probably tell, I have a soft spot for sparklings and younglings, as long as they're not causing mayhem. While sending what I heard over to my symbiotes, I quickly searched up what a tooth fairy was, and to my amusement, I wasn't disappointed. Tooth Fairy; The tooth fairy is a fantasy figure of early childhood. The folklore states that when children lose one of their baby teeth, they should place it underneath their pillow and the tooth fairy will visit while they sleep, replacing the lost tooth with a small payment. ' _Odd tradition, but alright'_

There was more movement within the housing unit, two adults, one male, and the other female. ' _Must be the sparklings creators'_ As the two adult signatures made it to the backyard, where now worried shouting could be heard, I could have cared less of what was being said as I could see my comrade walking as silently as possible from behind the building.

Immediately he spotted the large GMC Topkick in the driveway and scanned it. Transforming down into his newly acquired vehicle form, he pulled forward, silently exiting the driveway.

I pulled out behind him trying to contact him through the comm link. The spark signature I was picking up from that beast of a truck, I found out he was Ironhide. ' _Oh, I'm soo holding that tooth fairy thing over his helm'_

Sending a ping to his comm, I got a really unfriendly sounding reply, but that's just how Ironaft is. His gruff, slightly british accented voice came over my comm.

-'What'-

' _Well hello to you too sunshine'_

I can't speak a language he understands, even through the comm link, so I patched in Silverstriker so I could tell him what to say over our bond. Plus these two get along quite nicely.

-'Hello 'hide'-

-'Hello Silver. What are you bots doing here?'-

-'Well since we arrived before the rest of th team, carrier was driving to the rendezvous when she decided to stop and watch the rest of you land. You just so happened to be the one to land closest to our position at the time, so carrier decided to see if you would need any assistance. Oh yeah, and one of the other bots landed somewhere in the city, hope they didn't hurt or injure anyone.'-

-'Yeah, the Hatchet won't be happy with that bot.'-

-'No he won't.'-

-'Alright then, we're on route to the rendezvous point, I'm assuming you will be accompanying me there?'-

' _OH PIT TA THA' NA , AH'M NOT!'_

-'No we are not accompanying you, but we are on our way there now as well, so we'll be following you, but not accompanying you.'-

-'Alright.'- Came his gruff reply.

-'Oh, and one more thing carrier wants you to know.'-

-'And that would be what exactly?'- He sounded actually curious which he shouldn't be sounding like if he knew any better.

-'When you landed in that pool, in that family units backyard.'-

-'Yeah? What about it?'- Oohhh! Now he's sounding cautious.

-'Carrier heard what the human sparkling called you, she says she's never letting that one go, she says she's going to hold it over your helm forever. Her words and I quote 'Excuse me, are you the tooth fairy? Tooth fairy Ironhide!' her words not mine.'-

A grumble from Ironhide about something I couldn't quite make out was heard, probably something about 'Slaggin' femme' or something else. Nevertheless we continued our trek towards the rest of the team in complete silence with Silverstriker falling back into recharge.

 _ **~ Le Mini Time Skip; brought to you by the grumpy Ironaft tooth fairy! ~**_

We arrived at our destination in about twelve minutes, just as the others were too. There was a red and blue flame decaled semi, a greenish yellow search and rescue Hummer H2, and a small silvery chrome Pontiac Solstice. The yellow Camaro with two black racing stripes, the is in front of us, I'm guessing is Bumblebee.

As we drove up behind Bumblebee, two humans got out of his cab. One male, and the other female. The semi pulled up from the front while the rest of us drove around Bee, the Hummer flashing his lights and blaring his sirens. I parked next to the Pontiac Solstice, his spark signature identifying him as Jazz.

I sent him a hello ping, he sent it back with a video of his landing. ' _So he was the one to crash into the baseball stadium'_ then I sent him the recording of the sparkling asking Ironhide if he was the tooth fairy, we both silently enjoyed that for a few moments.

My attention was pulled back to my surroundings as the semi pulled up to the humans just feet from them. The humans looked on in awe as the semi started to break apart and transform. Bee backing up a bit, as the rest of the bots followed the semi' example by transforming, except for me, the height and length of my frame too big for the small alley with five other bots in it.

The semi completed its transformation with squealing tires falling into place on the back of his legs. He stood tall and mighty before dropping down onto a knee joint to be more level with the humans, his face plates inches away from their own faces. His baritone voice immediately identifying him as Optimus Prime, even though I already knew it was him.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendant of captain Archibald Witwicky?"

 **(A/N I know this chapter took very long to get out and I'm sorry. So I'll try to be faster with chapter three in fact I'm currently at the start of it now so hopefully it won't take as long. But if I rush through it won't be as enjoyable. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please RATE and REVIEW it's help a lot with making this story more enjoyably for all of you plus I'd like to see what you lot think. So bye for now and we'll see you in the next chapter)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter #3**

 **_** **Sorry guys for the long wait on the update. Life gets in the way a lot with homework and then my hockey games and practices, it gets a bit hard to find time to write. Also** **OH MY FRAGGIN' PRIMUS!** **217 views! You guys are great, I'm so glad you people are enjoying this. Anyways I'll let ya get to the third chapter, but please read the note at the end it's important. Hope you enjoy.**

 _'thinking to themselves'_

 **"speaking cybertronian"**

 _ **~"speaking cybercat"~**_

 _-'Comm link'-_

"Speaking english"

 **(Jinx's side comments)**

 **~ 3rd person P.O.V ~**

"Are you Samual James Witwicky, descendant of Captain Archable Witwicky?"

Optimus' voice practically rattling the poor boys frame. The femme that was with him, clung to his right arm and whispered to him.

"They know your name." They both stared at him with shock written on their faces.

"Yeah" Was Sam's very short and quiet answer.

"I am Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron." Optimus informed the humans while gesturing toward the rest of the bots in the alley.

"But you can call us Autobots for short." Ratchet stated in a rather unamused tone.

"Autobots" Sam repeated in a sort murmur to himself.

' _Yes fleshling. Autobots… Must he really repeat everything everybot says? I mean, I know he's in shock, but come on! The kids just really slow.'_ Jinx thought to herself.

Jinx quickly ran a face scan of both humans standing before them. The results came up identifying that the boy is indeed Samual James Witwicky, and the female came up as Mikaela Banes. While looking through the results of her scan, Jinx started to ponder over some files she found about both humans, particularly the femme Mikaela Banes. BUt before she could go through any files regarding the femme, Jinx was brought back to the present by the sound of Jazz's voice.

"What's crackin' lil' bitches?" Jazz asked.

' _Seriously Jazz? Great first impression.'_ Jinx thought to herself. But despite herself, she knew she probably would have said something similar, if she could speak a language anyone (Besides Jazz) understood.

"My first lieutenant, designation Jazz." Prime introduced, as Jazz did a flipping spin in the air, landing on his pedes in a crouch position, before doing another spin and landing aft first on Jinx's hood.

"This looks like a cool place to kick it." Jazz started getting comfortable on Jinx's hood.

 **~ Jinx's P.O.V ~**

' _Did he just seriously just land on my hood? AFT FIRST?!'_ Sure, as much as I love ma Jazzman, and respect him as my bestfriend and field partner, I do not, like him sitting on my hood. So, I honked my horn. I honked my horn to try and get across to him to understand that, I, DO, NOT, appreciate him landing and sitting on my hood. My horn was loud enough to startle Jazz, and the rest of the bots and humans, but not loud enough to alert anyone or thing in the nearby vicinity.

Everybot and human visibly jumped at the sound, but relaxed once they realized it was me. Jazz immediately got off my hood and start to apologise. "Sorr'eh Jinx'eh. Didn't mean ta land on ya. Ah was actually s'ppost ta land on tha' old car righ' nex' ta ya." True to his words, there was an old car right next to me, but it didn't make me any less upset….

Okay, maybe just a little, but it's hard to stay mad at Jazz, especially when he's pulling his sad 'kicked cyberkitten' face. I swear, I can't say anything to him when he pulls that face. I sink on my shocks, letting out a long low vent of air. Jazz takes this a sign that he's off the hook. Grinning his brilliant grin, he strides over to the old car and plops his aft down, leaning back a bit to get comfortable.

Moving my attention back to the two humans, I found they both had a curious questioning expression on their faces. ' _Oh, this so can not be good.'_ I thought. They both looked at each other like they could communicate with each other telepathically. Mikaela took a deep breath, stepping forward a little bit, seeing as Sam wasn't going to ask their question, she ended up asking.

"Why isn't the mustang transforming?" She asked. ' _Oh how you are soooo going to regret asking that.'_ I thought to myself.

After Mikaela spoke up about me not transforming, Jazz cut in. "Tha' mustang 'ere as ya said, is Jinx. Pr'bably one o' tha' reasons fer 'er not transformin', is so not ta frighten ya two, an' tha' otha' reason pr'bably cause she don' think she can fit in this alley."

Wow. Never ceases to amaze me how well Jazz knows me.

Suddenly, a tingle ran through my frame. I turned my invisible optics to invisibly glare at Ratchet. ' _I really hope that wasn't a medical scan for his own good.'_ "I just ran a scan of the area. Jinx you are able to transform in this alley with ease." Ratchet stated. ' _Oh joy…(inward sigh) Ratchet …you're gonna be the reason I scare the slag out of these children…or at least the boy.'_

At hearing Ratchet's statement, Jazz looked down at my vehicle form with a silent question. Inwardly sighing yet again, I commed him. -' _Fine. But let tha' others know ah'm not gonna be responsible if tha' humans get scared_.'-

-' _al'ght, ah just commed 'em, they know_.'- Jazz informed m.

Inwardly sighing yet again, I seem to be doing that alot. Anyways. I backed up a bit to have more space to transform. My parts and platting shifted and moved as I transformed, platting folding and unfolding, breaking apart and fitting together as my form became more recognizable as an animal of some kind.

The look of shock and slight horror adorned the faces of the two humans as my height kept increasing past the height range they were probably expecting. As I completed my transformation, the looks on the human's faces clearly said, that what I had become, was not at all what they had been expecting.

Moving to lie down on all fours and my chassis, I kept my purple optics watching the going's on's, as Sam turn immediately turned to Optimus, but Mikaela was a bit more hesitant still staring at me.

"Wha' the hee…. What is that…. How is that even possible!?" Sam shouted, practically screeching his questions at Optimus at this point though, swinging his arms around wildly. however Optimus didn't even bat an optic ridge at the boy's out burst, it was to be expected. Like always, Optimus regarded the boy with kind optics.

"I believe those questions are best directed at Jazz, as he knows more about Jinx than anybot else here." Optimus calmly said.

Listening to what Optimus had just said. Then actually registering the words, Sam turned to Jazz, so fast he almost lost his balance, as well as almost giving himself whiplash. Looking at Jazz, Sam just stared at him, as if he could communicate with him through his mind. Regardless Jazz nodded. Sitting up a bit from his relaxed position so that he had both of his elbow joints resting on his knee joints. Jazz cast his visor covered optics to my form as he started to speak.

"Fer yer questions, Jinx'eh 'ere is a cybercat, anotha' species from Cybertron. Much like Earth's big cat species. She's tha' only one o' 'er kind in recorded history ta be able ta transform. An' tha' last o' 'er species as a whole, out o' tha' larger cybercat species, an' tha' household pet cybercats. Fer 'er being able ta transform inta somethin' as small as tha' mustang she took on as an alt, ah have no explanation except fer tha' fact that cybercats biology is similar to ours but it's very different in some areas that make tha' cybercat so special." Jazz answered the boys questions.

Sam still looked flabbergasted, while Mikaela looked more sympathetic and thoughtful, before slowly forwards with her hand outstretched as if approaching a wild animal. Which I suppose, she kinda is. As Mikaela kept creeping closer to my large frame, I lowered my helm onto my front pedes, my purple optics trained on her petite form. She stopped. Her hand just inches from my nasal ridge. Being as careful as possible, as not to harm her fragile organic form. I carefully leaned forward so that her hand made contact with the plating on my nasal ridge. She looked surprised for a moment, before relaxing, and began to gently stroke the plating on my nasal ridge. I softly began to purr at her touch. She giggled.

Still stroking my nasal ridge, she got a thoughtful look before turning to Jazz, hand still stroking, she asked her question. "Can she speak english?" Jazz peered at her from under his visor, before turning his gaze to me. A slightly thoughtful yet sad expression adorned his face plates, but just slightly before it was gone in less than a blink of an optic. But knowing him as well as I do, I didn't need to see that expression long, nor did I have to see his optics to know what he was thinking, I could see it in his body language, no matter how well he tried to hide it.

Whether Jazz knew that I know what he's thinking, I couldn't tell. However he still answered Mikaela's question with a goofy grin. "Nah, she can't. 'Er vocal processor only allows 'er ta speak in 'er own language, cybercat."

Mikaela was mulling over the information in her head that Jazz had provided. She looked like she wanted to ask another question, but was interrupted by Ironhide making a coughing sound with his vocalizer, essentially _Clearing his vocal processor._

Optimus seemed to understand exactly what Ironhide was hinting at. Optimus regained his posture as he was about to continue the introductions of the rest of the team. But just before Optimus could continue, Sam managed his way out of his stunned surprise, and asked a question he had been wondering.

"Wooah….woah...woah. What is that?" he gestured towards Jazz. As I had to hold back a growl towards Sam for calling Jazz _THAT, but was more or less fine with the boy as he continued his question. "How did he learn to talk like that?" Sam. The poor boy just looked flabergasted._ Again _._

The question was directed at Optimus, so he replied calmly, but it sort of sounded like he was explaining it to a sparkling.

"We've learned Earth's languages through the world wide web." Sam looked, again, slightly stunned, but accepted the answer to his question. Before either human could interrupt him, again, Optimus continued on with the introductions. Finally.

"My weapon specialist, Ironhide." As Optimus was introducing Ironhide, Ironhide activated his oh, so, beloved cannons. Charging them at their lowest setting as to not harm the humans (to much) on accident, but also so that they could glow their blue and orange glow. Ironhide pointed the two glowing cannons at the children, Mikaela included, as she had already made her way back to Sam's side.

"You fellin' lucky punk?" Hide asked, trying to be intimidating, which worked easily as the ones on the other end of the cannons barrels, were beings about only one sixth of his size, maybe even less.

"Easy, Ironhide." Optimus warned. Even though he knew Hide was just playing….. at least, I hope he knew. Still as leader, I suppose you can never be too careful.

"I was just Kiddin'. I just wanted to show him my cannons." See I knew it! Optimus just shook his helm, and vented softly as he continued on with the introductions.

"Our medical officer, Ratchet." Optimus Introduced gesturing to Ratchet. Sniffing the air, Ratchet opened his mouth plates.

"The boys pheromone level suggest he wants to mate with the female."

' _OH, MY, PRIMUS…the poor children must be so embarrassed.'_ I was proven to be correct, as the two humans separated themselves as soon as those words left Ratchet's mouth plates. And Ratchet being a medic, didn't really care as to what he had just said, that and he doesn't really understand that humans don't feel the same way as cybertronians about that kind of thing, and that they don't express it in public areas like some cybertronians do. I could tell Jazz was just barely hanging onto his laughter, as was I. Ratchet was just completely oblivious! Optimus continued on again ignoring what Ratchet had said, that, or he just didn't get it either way.

"You already know your guardian Bumblebee." the boy may know Bee, but he didn't know he was his guardian, until now.

The boy just turned around to look up at Bee. "Bumblebee, right?" The boy asked. Oh my Primus! This kid is slow. It was cute however, as Bee had been air boxing with himself while being introduced.

"Check on the rep yep, second to none." Played out through his radios speakers.

"So you're my guardian, huh?" Dear Primus help this boy. Bee just nodded. Ratchet spoke up again, pointing some laser at Bee's vocal processor.

"His vocal Processors were damaged in battle. I'm still working on them." I shot Ratchet a glare, as the laser obviously caused Bee discomfort as the youngling started to cough. I just couldn't help but glare, a little growl escaping my own vocal processor. My instincts telling me to protect the youngling, but I refrained from attacking Ratchet, as I just settled for a glare. However Ratchet merely looked at me, not fazed or intimidated at all, being used to it from all his patients. Still, he slowly lowered his laser/scanner thing…...whatever the pit it is.

Mikaela took a tentative step forward. "Why are you here?" Mikaela asked curiosity and slight fear in her eyes. All the bots turned to Optimus.

"We are here looking for the allspark. And we must find it before the Megatron." Optimus answered.

"Mega-what?" Optimus vented out a sigh. Pressing a holo emitter on the side of his helm. Optimus brought up a holo of cybertron, during the war.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just…." ' _Yeah right'_ I thought to myself. "...Until we were betrayed by Megatron…" Optimus' tone became garve. "...leader of the Decepticons. All who defied him were destroyed." Optimus looked lost in thought as he spoke, probably reliving it all, and feeling others pain. As was I, remembering Megatrons first recruitment in Kaon, a day my family had been sneaking around to try and steal some energon, and Megatron's demonstration of what happened to those that didn't join him. The fear I felt for my small family of the mechlings and I. (Though, we weren't young anymore by this time) Continuing with the story of the past. I came out of my own thoughts, as I didn't want to remember about those times. When I looked around at the other bots, everybot looked a bit lost in thought as well.

"...Our war finally consumed the planet, and the allspark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to earth, where Captain Witwicky found him."

"My grandfather." Sam murmured to himself, awestruck and sympathetic.

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates; Megatron crash landed before he could retrieve the cube. Captain Witwicky accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the cubes location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses." Optimus informer Sam of how he got dragged into this mess. Sam was trying to completely understand the situation. It looked as if all thought had stopped in Sam's mind however, when Optimus had mentioned his grandfather's glasses.

"How'd you know about his glasses?" Sam asked.

"eBay." Optimus replied.

"eBay." Sam murmured to himself.

"If the Decepticons find the Allspark, they will use its power to transform Earth's Machines and build a new army." Ratchet informed the boy. Trying to get across to the boy, the gravity of his situation, and what those glasses truly meant for his raises and planets survival. Optimus nodded along with Ratchets words.

"Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival." ' _Geessse no pressure there what so ever...none at all.'_ I thought to myself

Mikaela looked shocked. Turning so fast to Sam, she could have given herself whiplash. ' _What is it with these two humans and trying to give themselves whiplash?'_ "Please tell me you have those glasses."

 **A/N First off, I'm sorry for the short chapter, I leave off in chapter where I think it's best to do so and I kinda had to stay to the movie line as much as possible next time hopefully it'll be a longer chapter. Congrats to GirlWhoLovesAnime for guessing one of the scenes in this chapter where Mikaela pets Jinx, I mean me, or… you know what nevermind you know what I'm talking about. Anyways I'm aiming to have the fourth chapter done before christmas or new years but I don't know what will happen. If you guys want I'll do a christmas Special only if you let me know you want one, it will go out of the story line but it'll be just for you guys. So let me know via PM or reviews. Anyways hope you enjoyed, rate and review if ya like! Bye fer now.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter #4**

 **OMFP! 631 views!** **I'm so happy you guys like the story so far. Sorry guys for the long wait, again…also I won't be updating to chapter 5 for a while yet because I wanted it to be in third person P.O.V but it's not to my liking currently so I may just end up redoing the whole chapter. I'm also sorry about not doing the special I said I would do, but no one messaged me about wanting a special. Anyways, again sorry for the long wait. So without further adue…** **Femmes and gentle mechs! I present to you!**

 **Chapter** **4!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **I do not own transformers! Only Jinx.. er.. Myself, and my symbiotes. (Silverstriker, Scarletsky, Lupa, and Duma)**

 _'thinking to themselves'_

 **"speaking cybertronian"**

 _ **~"speaking cybercat"~**_

 _-'Comm link /bond'-_

"Speaking english"

 **(Jinx's side comments)**

 **:. videos/t.v/computer/internet .:**

 **Jinx's P.O.V**

The drive to Sam's house was uneventful. The team was going to be waiting for Sam as he searched for the glasses, but I didn't really want to do that. I wanted to drive around a bit. So I ended up sending Silverstriker so that he could keep me updated. Silver didn't mind waiting so there was no argument on that. Though because Silver's alt mode is a Can-am spyder with no roof or siding, he had to activate his holoform; which I had completed for my symbiotes while the rest of the team had to wait for Ratchet or Wheejack to finish them. They most likely had to wait for Ratchet though, since we don't know if Wheeljack will be coming to Earth. I say that because I have a feeling that we won't be leaving this planet for quite a while, even after we find the Allspark.

Silverstiker actually has two holoforms. Silverstriker's first holoform is a young male that looks to be in his early to mid twenties, probably around twenty one. The holoforms hair is dark amber almost brown with a scruffy look to it. The holoform has a tanned skin tone to it, not a dark tan but also not pale. His optics...er?... eyes are a really dark blue in color that almost looks onyx black, but more of a midnight blue color. Depending on Silverstriker's preference, the holoform's clothing can change, but as of now, he has black runner/hiker boots, dark denim blue jeans with two silver chains hanging from the left pocket, a silver/grey t-shirt under a black leather jacket, and lastly a black helmet with a tinted visor. **(A/N sort of looks like Kiba from Naruto shippuden)** Silver's second holoform is a husky that looks like a wolf more than a husky.

After separating myself from the group I released Scarlet. She wanted to stretch her wings, so I allowed her to do so, as long as she stayed in a five mile radius of the team's location. So she ended up patrolling through the sky using her cloaking to go completely invisible as to not be spotted and attract any unwanted attention.

As I was driving around on the the darkened streets, I got a ping on my comm from a very unexpected source at an even more unexpected location. If it was a Decepticon trap I didn't know, but I really had to check it out just incase because if the Decepticons found out about this thing, we were in big trouble. Besides, even if I wanted to turn back **(Which I didn't)** I couldn't now, as my instincts had taken over, already enroute to the signal as fast as I could. At least I was in control enough to keep to the speed limit as I drove through the darkened back roads.

 **Silverstriker's P.O.V**

We had arrived at the human Sam's house just shortly after carrier had separated from the group. Apparently she picked up a signal and was going to investigate. Meanwhile Sam was trying to tell Mikaela to 'watch' us and keep us here. ' _Like she could if she even tried'_ I thought to myself.

Sam had run into the backyard not even one hundred twenty seconds ago, **(two minutes)** and Optimus was already transforming, getting impatient and antsy already. I swear, he has as much patients as a sparkling. I'm way younger than him and I have more patients than him.

All the other bots followed Optimus' lead by transforming and are currently in the process of stepping over the large fence. Even Jazz! Mentally shaking my helm, I asked carrier what to do over the bond. I got a response from carrier saying I could transform, but to stay out of sight. She then ended the conversation by abruptly cutting the bond link. If I was in my quad peded form, anybot would have clearly seen the bewildered look on my mussel I'm sure I would have been making.

Mentally shaking my helm, yet again. I transformed into my quad peded cyberwolf form. Stretching as I finished my transformation. My back plates bristling, only to flatten them once again. Standing at my full height, mentally thanking Primus for my shorter height because humans wouldn't easily be able to see me over the various tall fences and hedges in the neighbourhood.

Wandering over to the fence on my left that the rest of the bots had disappeared over, I rested my mussel on the top of said fence to watch the going's on's of the backyard, just in time too, to watch as a rodent sized animal zipped out of the house's back door, making a beeline for Ironhide's pedes. ' _Oh this won't end well.'_ I thought to myself. Sam was yelling at the rodent known as 'Mojo' as he, I suppose it's a he, lubricated on Ironhide's pede.

"Mojo, Mojo, off to the robot, off the….oh god!" Sam practically screeched.

"Ah wet." Ironhide grumbled, making a move to shake off the rodent's lubricants that were dripping off his pede, and in the same move going to squish the rodent under his pede, but Sam got in the way, picking up the rodent before Ironhide could squish it under said pede.

Sam started shouting his helm… uh… head off. "No no no no no, easy easy, hold on! Hold on! This is Mojo, this is Mojo, he's a pet of mine. He's a pet okay? Th...that's all.." Sam started to stammer over his words as Ironhide activated his cannons, twirling them like he does, before pointing them at Sam and the rodent.

"...If you could ju...just put the guns away.." Sam stammered. The hinges in my jaw joint went slack as I just stared blankly at the boy with utter shock and anger. ' _Guns? Guns?! Those are cannons you slagging scrap for processor! They could obliterated this whole city! Pit! Even an eighth of this planet! No meer gun can do that!'_ I thought to myself, silently fuming. I let out a low feral growl as I thought of the insulting world he called 'Hide's cannons. **(A/N as you can see, Silver happens to really like cannons. No wonder why he and 'Hide get along so well)**

"...Put the...put them away please." Sam stammered as he tried to get the rodent away from Ironhide.

"You have a rodent infestation." Ironhide stated in his gruff rumbling voice.

"A...a what?" Sam stammered his question, honestly confused. His panic rising.

"Shall I terminate?" Ironhide asked with a slight gleam of joy in his optics. ' _He just wants an excuse to use his cannons.'_ I thought to myself with a slight smile on my mussel. ' _Though I can't blame him. I want to blow something up too.'_ My slight smile got a bit bigger as I thought about the sound the explosion would make, and the red hot flames of the fiery inferno of the destructive explosion engulfing an object.

I would have liked to completely have tuned out the rest by now, but Sam shrieks worst than Lupa when somebot scratches her paint; especially when the twins have spent joors upon joors painting and waxing her plating.

Though Lupa's shrieks aren't nearly as bad as Sunstreaker's shrieks, when he get his paint scratched, other paint splatters , energon blaster burns, insecticon oral fluids, and so on, on his plating. Nevertheless, Lupa's shrieks are still quite annoying.

"No. No. No, no. He's not a rodent…" ' _Could have fooled me.'_ Sam continues to try and get Ironhide to put his cannons away.

"He's a chihuahua. We love chihuahuas! Don't we?" Sam asked looking over to Mikaela for assistance. She nodded in agreement, looking intimidated at the sight of Ironhide's cannons.

"He's leaked lubricants all over my foot!" Ironhide boomed, nearly snarling at the end of his words.

"He…..he peed on you?" Sam stuttered out his question. "Bad Mojo. Bad Mojo!" Sam scolded the rodent.

"Bad Mojo!" Ironhide copied scolding the rodent...or Mojo as Sam keeps addressing it as. Even though Ironhide had now put away his cannons, he was still pretty peeved, and of course...Sam still tried to somewhat calm him down.

"I'm sorry. He's got a male dominance thing...that's all it is."

' _Are ya sure there kid? Ya don't seem to sure yourself.'_

"Ugg…. my foot's gonna rust." Ironhide muttered out a grumble to himself as he walked away shaking his pede trying to get whatever lubricants remained on his pede, off.

' _I wonder how carrier's doing.'_ I thought to myself.

 **Jinx's P.O.V**

I was nearing the location in which the ping I had received on my commlink had originated. Which seemed to be a small power generator plant. I was just entering the supposes front gates to the lot; which looked to be forcefully pushed open by a car, or slammed into at high speeds by a car was more like it. When Silver asked a question over our bond about transforming at the boy's….er...Sam's residents. ' _Odd thing to ask.'_ I thought to myself.

I went to answer Silver's question when I rounded a corner and spotted the source of the ping. Shock and horror filled my spark. I quickly replied to Silver before abruptly cutting the bond commlink.

I rushed over to the slightly smoking frame. Ejecting Duma as I was in mid transformation. Towering over the mech, I rolled him over with both of my front pedes onto his backplates from the position he had been in curled into a ball, trying his best to ignore the pain he was currently in.

After gaining his bearings from his sudden ejection during my mid transformation, Duma galloped over and immediately began repairs. The mech onlined his crimson red optics and stared into my worried violet ones.

"Hey Jinx." He smiled sheepishly at me. I just scowled at him, but my worry was clearly shining in the depths of my violet optics.

 _ **~"Don't you 'hey Jinx' me mister"~**_ I growled. _**~"What the fraggin' pit happened to you Barri'? "~**_ I asked him with a panicked whine to my vocal processor as I spoke. Now it was his turn to scowl at me, not liking his old…... nickname?...I believe humans call it.

"Don't call me that." He growled. "I ain't a sparkling anymore." He continued to growl at me with that scowl of his, one that looked pissed but with nothing behind it. Well... maybe a little bit irritated.

 _ **~"Fine… 'Cade… Answer my question."~**_ I snapped. I was becoming impatient. Which apparently happend to be rather obvious in my optics and tone, unlike his own growling. He exvented air through his intakes in what sounded like a human sigh of embarrassment. This peeked my interest, which slightly cooled my temper. He looked reluctant to tell me by the way he wouldn't lock his optics with mine as they kept looking anywheres but at me. Ohh but he knew so very well that he had no choice to tell me what happened.

Sighing out a long low exvent that got him a smack to the faceplates from Duma, as he was trying to patch up his midsection that was close to some of 'Cade's extra vents. Finally locking his optics with mine, with just a bit of twitching glances in other directions, which I didn't mind, he finally started to speak.

"I kinda got into a brawl with the bug over 'LadiesMan217'. I was obviously going easy on him, despite my initial tackle, letting him win, but he seemed to care for the boy more than I initially thought, and went all out on me." 'Cade finally answered my question.

I just fell back onto my aft nearly crushing my tail and just stared at him with a slack jaw, shocked. I knew Bee could take care of himself, but I didn't know he could be this brutal about it. Though I do suppose he was raised by Ironhide, but still. The wounds 'Cade has aren't that bad at all, especially compared to some other nasty wounds I've seen during the war. But this, is one of the worst banged up conditions I've seen 'Cade in.

Duma finished up with 'Cade's repairs and decided to add in his own thoughts to our conversation that he'd been listening in on as he repaired 'Cade. "Okay.." Duma jumped up onto 'Cade's lap as 'Cade sat up, causing myself to lie down onto my belly as to be more optic level with both 'Cade and Duma. "..You're repairs are done. The welding is still fresh and will be weak until they cool completely. So try to keep to as little movement as possible. Yes, that means no fights and being careful when you transform." Duma said. Giving 'Cade a pointed look, making 'Cade nod in agreement.

"Oh, and…" Duma continued. "You were going after Sam why?" 'Cade looked confused. "Who is this Sam?" he asked.

 _ **~"LadiesMan217's real designation or name as the humans call them, is Sam Witwicky."~**_ I clarified to help sort out some of the confusion. 'Cade looked at me oddly, as if I had just grown a second helm. But….since that wouldn't be the weirdest thing to happen to me, I suppose the look he was giving me was more like as if I had just turned into Megatwat. Anyways carrying on….

"Sam Witwicky?" 'Cade asked. I nodded. 'Cade looked down to his lap where Duma was still seated. The look 'Cade gave him said 'really?' Duma just nodded. "These humans have really strange names." 'Cade stated.

"As for why I had gone after …' _SAM'..._ is because Screamer somehow found out Frenzy and I had found information on a way to find the location of the allspark as well as information on Megatron that related to Sam's ancestor. So Screamer had ' _ordered'_ the both of us to retrieve the glasses from Sam. Actually. Both Frenzy and I had located Sam weeks ago, maybe even months, we really didn't keep track, but we waited for an autobot to show up and find him before we made a move so that we would have an excuse as to why we failed to retrieve the glasses or any information." 'Cade answered Duma's question.

"I suppose that makes sense. Knowing what I've heard from otherbots and what you lot have told me about Screamer, he would have tried to rip you apart if you had defied himmm….. Carrier?... What's wrong?" Duma asked as he looked over at me, also causing 'Cade to look at my shaking frame also with a questioning/worried look.

I couldn't hold it any longer or I'd go temporarily offline due to not inventing cool air to cool my now over heating systems. I sent what I was feeling over to Duma, dropping the barrier I had put up so that he didn't feel them over the bond earlier. The poor mechling could barely handle it. The amusement I had been holding back crashing over him like tsunami, nearly causing him to fall over. They both still looked as confused as ever, 'Cade more so. So I sent them both the videos Silver sent me.

They both opened the first file **(the one that had me so amused so much originally)** to see what was going on. **:.** **"Autobots recon" Optimus ordered. The teams giant forms moving around a small backyard making everything look so small. Then the video cut to Sam poking his head out a window on the second level of the house. " , ,no,no." Sam stressed pulling at his hair. As the footage moved downward we could all see what Sam was stressing about. The team was transformed down into their alt modes parked in the backyard. "This isn't hiding. This isn't hiding! This is my backyard not a truck stop! Oh. god. Oh!" .:**

When the video ended 'Cade decided to share his thoughts with us on the short video. Which, sadly, all three of us were thinking the same thing. "I knew the autobots were idiots, but even I, heck, even Megatron would think they were smarter than that." He stated, trying to hold back a chuckle that was threatening to slip out his vocal processor. "How did they survive in the war this long?" He asked in all seriousness. I slightly glared at him half sparkedly with a smile, because well, seriously, we _are_ intelligent advanced beings, one would think they'd know better.

 _ **~"Now now 'Cade. They aren't stupid, just…not accustomed to Earth's culture or the species on this planet."~**_ Though internally I was somewhat, ok, extremely relieved to have seen Jazz at _least_ in the driveway. I got another ping, another video from Silver. I opened it and nearly fell over with laughter.

 _ **~"Wait! Wait! Silver sent another video!"~**_ I exclaimed to them before sending to the both of them again so we could watch together.

 **:."Autobots fallback" Optimus commanded. "Thank you. Please for five minutes." Sam says before ducking his head back into the upstairs window. All the while Ironhide and Ratchet are trying to get around each other. "Move!" Ratchet shouts. "Get away!" Ironhide growls. Ratchet and Ironhide start to bicker with each other as Ratchet walks away from Ironhide, not watching where he's going. "What's the matter with you? Can't you be quiet. He wants us to be quiet." Optimus scolds the two older bots in a hushed tone. Just as Optimus says this however, Ratchet walks straight into some power lines, getting electrocuted, static practically jumping to his plating. The sirens of his alt mode go off as he twists and stumbles before falling flat on his backplates in the neighboring house's green house. All power in the neighborhood going out. In the background we could just barely hear a male voice. "Earthquake! Earthquake! Judy get under the table! Get under the table quick!"** " **Wow! That was tingly! You should try that!" Ratchet exclaims as he tries gets up from the ground, groaning as he gets back on his pedes a bit wobbly, pieces of greenhouse falling from his plating. "Yeah, that looks fun." Ironhide grumbled sarcastically, waving off the over charged medic with a flick of his wrist, walking away.:**

After Ratchet's ...uh...episode? Maybe? Anyways….. We all just stare at each other for a moment before we all start breaking down into fits of laughter. 'Cade went to lean on a pile of gravel only for it to shift under his weight, causing him to fall backwards. This only caused us to laugh harder, if it was even possible at this point. It took us about five minutes to compose ourselves, that's when Scarlet reached out to me over the bond.

-' _What's wrong Scarlet?'-_ I ask over the bond.

 _-'I've spotted a convoy of black SUV's headed in the direction of Samual's residents and the team hasn't left yet. I think the SUV's may be the government.'-_ Scarlet replies. Panic beginning to set in on her side of the bond. She sent her panic over the bond as well as a stream of current time live video Scarlet was seeing.

 _-'It's alright Scarlet. What's their ETA to the team's location?'-_ I ask. Sending comfort over the bond.

-' _They're about two point five miles from the team's location, traveling at about thirty miles per hour, ETA five minutes.'- _**(A/N For those who go by Km better, four kilometers away, forty eight km/h)**

-' _Notify Jazz, he'll get them out of there. Send me a location to rondevu with you guys, I'll be there as soon as possible, just gotta take care of 'Cade here.'-_ I told her.

-' _oohhh! You're with 'Cade? How's he been?.'-_ she asked.

-' _He's doing fine. Now focus!.'-_

 _-'Right, right. I'll send you the rondevu coordinates as soon as I get them._ '- And with that said she cut off the convocation. I turned to face 'Cade.

 _ **~"Sorry 'Cade. Something came up, we gotta go."~**_ I apologized, wishing that I could stay longer. I always do worry about them when I'm not in contact with them, even though I know they can take care of themselves. It's just instinct.

"It's okay Jinx. Besides, your team will become suspicious if you're gone for too long." 'Cade says solemnly. I know he wants this meeting to last longer as much as I do. We haven't had as much contact as we would have liked, mostly for updates on how the others are doing and just the joy of seeing family, especially since the Decepticons aren't a really family type of faction. Receiving the rendezvous coordinates from Scarlet, and with Duma doing a once over 'Cade again to make sure his repairs are in order, before saying goodbye to 'Cade, he connects to my frame. 'Cade looks at me before speaking.

"Duma has grown up quite a bit since the last time I've seem him. Ratchet is sure teaching him a lot as well, even berth side manner." 'Cade grumbles out the last part. I chuckle at his comment.

 _ **~"He sure has grown. All of them have."~**_ I sigh, looking 'Cade straight in the optics. _**~"Promise me you'll stay safe, you and the other two as well. I worry about you mechs."~**_ I say.

"Who do you think you're talking to? You know me." 'Cade says with a smirk.

 _ **~"Yeah I do know you, and your recklessness sometimes."~**_ I say smirking right back at him.

"Whatever." 'Cade mutters.

 _ **~"Promise."~**_ I look at him strictly. An incoherent mumble left his vocal processor. _**~" 'Cade! Promise?!"~**_ I yell at him. He flinches slightly.

"Fine! Primus! I promise!"

 _ **~"Good."~**_ I smile at him. _**~"Oh, and before I forget. Do ya got any information for meh? Cuz ah got some fer ya."~**_ I say.

"Yeah I do, and great, just give me a moment." 'Cade says as his optics dim. My optics dim as well a few klicks later and we have exchanged datapackets.

 _ **~"Thanks."~**_

"No problem, well, unless Screamer finds out." 'Cade grimaced.

 _ **~"Well if he does, I'll rip him apart before he can even lay a servo on you or the others'll rip him apart."~**_ An evil looking grin **(As much of one I can manage)** crosses my face plates as I say this. 'Cade take a few steps back with wide optics.

"You're more insane than when you were younger." I just smile sweetly at him.

 _ **~"Aww that's so sweet of ya to say. Still, ya know ya love meh."~**_ I say walking up next to him and swinging my right front leg over his shoulder in as much of a hug I can manage. 'Cade grumbles once again, but returns the hug nonetheless. Having had enough of the hug, 'Cade squirms his way out of my light grasp. Then he turns to me.

"And what of the plan?" 'Cade asks.

 _ **~"What do you mean?"~**_

"It's still the same as before right? And no one knows about it right?" 'Cade asks, a little bit of skepticism in his voice and optics.

 _ **~"First of all who do you take me for? I am on the Autobots special ops team. Secondly, yes, it's still the same as before, unless something goes way out of whack. And thirdly, no one that isn't supposed to know doesn't know."~**_

"Alright I'll tell the other and we'll go over the info you gave me." With that, we bid each other our goodbye, both transforming ('Cade rather slowly per Duma's orders) splitting up at the front gate entrance, going our separate ways. Hoping to see 'Cade and the other two again soon. I signaled right, taking a ramp onto the expressway to meet up with my team.

 **A/N Hey guys, well there's chapter four, is it different from what you were expecting because of the preview? If so I'd like to here what my creative followers thought it might have been like. Hope you all enjoyed Rate and review, and also PM me for any questions you might have or things I can do in future chapter to make them more enjoyable for you guys.**

 **Anyways bye fer now.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter #5 finally**

 **Ok guys, if I thought when I posted Chapter #4 that this story had a lot of views at 631 view, then this is beyond huge! 1,061 views! You guys are insane! Thank you so much! And I'm going to show you guys just how much I mean it.**

 **Thank you - United States of America, United Kingdom, Canada, Australia, New Zealand**

 **Mulțumesc - România (Romania)**

 **Ευχαριστώ - Ελλάδα (Greece)**

 **Danke - Deutschland , Belgien (Germany, Belgium)**

 **Спасибо - Российская Федерация (Russian Federation)**

 **Gracias - Méjico , Puerto Rico , España (México, Puerto Rico, Spain)**

 **Je vous remercie - France , Belgique (France, Belgium)**

 **Terima kasih - Singapura , Brunei Darussalam (Singapore, Brunei Darussalam)**

 **謝謝** **-** **中國** **(China)**

 **Cảm ơn bạn - Việt Nam (Vietnam)**

 **Obrigado - Brasil (Brazil)**

 **Dank je - Nederland , België (Netherlands, Belgium)**

 **Dziękuję Ci - Polska (Poland)**

 **Terima kasih - Indonesia (Indonesia)**

 **Kiitos - Suomi (Finland)**

 **നന്ദി** **-** **മലേഷ്യ** **(Malaysia)**

 **Takk skal du ha - Norge (Norway)**

 **Grazie - Italia (Italy)**

 **Tack - Sverige (Sweden)**

 **Tak skal du have - Danmark (Denmark)**

 **Þakka þér fyrir - Ísland (Iceland)**

 **Salamat - Pilipinas (Philippines)**

 **Dankie - Suid-Afrika (South Africa)**

 **شکریہ** **-** **پاکستان** **(Pakistan)**

 **For those of you that only speak and or read English, above is a list of thank yous in the different countries languages that have viewed my story. 33 COUNTRIES! Out of 195 countries around the entire world. Not States or Provinces. COUNTRIES! Viewed my first ever story! Thank you guys so much!**

 **So sorry if there are any miss spellings (Google translate) And I'm so very sorry for the beyond late update, fellow writers know what it's like with writer's block and life, and about a month or so ago we lost one of our horses so that was hard…); Anyways enjoy Chapter #5!**

 **I do not own Transformers! Silverstriker, Scarletsky, Lupa, Duma, Jinx...er… myself belong to me. Transformers belongs to Hasbro!**

 **_** '

'Thinking to themselves '

" **Speaking Cybertronian "**

 _ **~' Speaking Cybercat '~**_

 _-' Comm link/ bond '-_

" _English "_

 **( P.O.V side comments )**

 **:. Videos/ T.v/ Computer/ Internet .:**

I felt Lupa and Duma startle at the low rumbling growl that vibrated through my engin.

I had met up with the team on the highway where Jazz proceeded to explain to me what had happened with those SUVs and the two children. Turns out, the SUVs did belong to the government. I was told how some human males dressed in black suites that had gotten out of the SUVs, had then proceeded to push Sam, Mikaela, Sam's creators, and even the rodent into said SUVs. All the while human males in white lab coats took to scanning the entire yard of Sam's residential living area.

All of which has now lead up to me growling, because not only did these men take the children,(one of which I'm becoming quite fond of) but Sam hadn't even given the glasses to the team and currently had them on his person.

 _-'Just perfect'-_ I grumbled over the private comm Jazz and I had. A deep rumbling chuckle reverberated in my helm from over Jazz' open side of the comm.

 _-'Ah Jinx'eh. Let meh guess. All that grumblin' yer doin' over there ain't 'cause yer worried 'bout tha children, yeah?'-_ Jazz obviously guessed correctly.

 _-'Jazz you know it's all just gettin' harder than it has ta be, and that I hate when somethin' that's 'spost ta be easy is made more difficult, that when somebot gets hurt.'-_ I explain to him, even though I'm pretty sure I didn't need to explain the reason behind my grumbling to him, 'cause, well, he's just Jazz, and he just knows me so well.

I got the feeling that Jazz was about to respond, but suddenly put his end of the comm on hold. Probably getting a comm from somebot else on the team. I put my end of our comm on hold as well as I waited for him to return to the comm.

Not even a nano-click latter Jazz pinged me, signaling that he was taking his end of our private comm off hold. I made sure my end of our comm link was open. Sending a questioning ping Jazz' way when he signaled me with his rear signal lights to follow him.

I observed as we took an off ramp, that Optimus continued on down the highway, Scarlet flying not too high above him. The rest of us splitting up into two groups of three and two. Group one consisting of Ironhide and Ratchet, took the right road at the end of the off ramp. Group two consisting of Jazz, Silverstriker and myself, took the road to the left of the off ramp. Both of our groups heading in the direction of a railroad overpass about one and a half miles up the road.

 _-'O.P commed the whole team,'-_ Jazz started speaking. I gave him an unimpressed grunt. _-'Tha SUVs tha' took the children are jus' up 'head. Optimus' gonna cut 'em off an' 'eh wants tha rest o' us ta hang back a bit 'en wait till 'eh gives us tha signal.'-_ Jazz responded to my questioning ping, relaying the information on what was going on, and what the plan was. I sent over a conformation ping, letting Jazz know that I understood.

As we continued down the road, nearing our destination I opened my Creator/ Carrier bond with my symbiotes to relay the information to them as well. _-'Scarlet. I want you to continue your obsession, I just want you to make sure you stay cloaked, and increase your altitude. This is just a precaution, from what you've described to me earlier, their scanners work in a similar fashion to energon detectors, and I want you to be out of their range if they are.'-_ I explain over our bond.

 _-'Copy that carrier'-_ She sent with an affirmation over the bond.

As both groups neared even closer to the railroad overpass, the convoy of black chevrolet SUVs came into view, and we sped right past them from the side roads we were on. Opening our bond again I addressed my three other symbiotes. _-'Lupa, Duma. When I transform I want you to eject but stay back. Silverstriker this goes for you as well. Keep low and out of sight of the humans,and stay in your alt modes. Understood?'-_ I ordered over our bond. Getting an, _-'Affirmative carrier.'-_ from Lupa, a _-'Rodger.'-_ from Silver, and a silent confirmation pulse over the bond from Duma.

Jazz and I sped up so that we'd be ready and waiting for when Optimus gave the signal. Transforming when we reached our destination, Lupa and Duma quietly ejected as I had instructed. Then quickly transforming themselves down into their alt modes, they silently retreated to where Silver was sitting in his alt mode a few meters off to the side on a darkened patch of land out of the sight of any humans.

Confirming that they were at least at the minimum safe distance that was acceptable to me, I slunk over to Jazz where he was climbing up the side of the railroad overpass. Making good on his own, but still had more to go. Leaning forward so that my helm was under Jazz' current lowest pede, I flicked my helm in an upward motion, which gave Jazz a boost to get the rest of the way up.

Lowering myself down into a crouch, I pulled my leg cables taut and in one fluid motion my taut cables uncurled, my hind legs pushing off the ground sending my frame springing up onto the metal overpass.

Crouching down on all fours when I reached to top so as to not to be spotted by any human that may be near. I sat in silence from my crouched position as I watched Jazz flip and twist as he climbed the metal structure to sit atop the highest steel beam above my helm.

We were sitting in more silence for less than a minute when the headlights of the SUVs were within sight. As they got closer I started to wonder what it was Optimus was planning to do to make the SUVs stop. My symbiotes were thinking along the same code as me, offering different suggestions as to what he might do. As the SUVs got even closer to the overpass, some of my symbiotes suggestions we had to rule out due to the SUVs proximity as they got closer. Then, Scarlet had the most ridiculous suggestion out of them all.

 _-'He's transforming and stepping out onto the highway in front of them so that they crash into his pede.'-_ She said. I was going to tell her that was a ridiculous suggestion, and that even though she might know Optimus better than the rest of us, that I still didn't think Optimus would intentionally do something that may potentially cause any harm to the humans.

However, as I was about to tell her as such, I brought my attention up to look at the nearing convoy, only to see Optimus in the process of doing exactly as Scarlet had said he would do.

I stared in shock as Optimus walked right out onto the highway in front of the oncoming convoy of SUVs. Watching in shock, and a slight twinge of amusement as the leading SUV crashed into Optimus' comparably giant pede. Shock because Optimus actually just did that, and amusement at how easily the vehicle crumpled against his pede because of it's velocity and the lack of stranger materials used to build the vehicle.

My shock and amusement continued to climb higher as I watched as Optimus didn't stop there. After he had stopped the vehicle, he then proceeded to dig his digits into his the sides of the roof of the vehicle and lift it right off it's wheels. Lifting it up so that physics , mostly just the gravity part of physics, could do the rest.

Where Optimus had dug his digits into the roof became weak against the gravity pulling down at the weight of the rest of the black, crumpled scrap that was now the SUV. The roof of the SUV, now turned scrap heap, couldn't hang onto the rest of its crumpled frame and broke off, sending the mass of black crumpled vehicle to the ground.

With the roof no longer attached to the vehicle, the four humans that occupied the seats inside were revealed. Including the two children. The two unknown men and the children in the vehicle, that looked relatively unharmed, stared up at Optimus. Horror and shock on the two unknown mens faces, and wide smiles on the children's faces.

Roof of the SUV still in servo, Optimus moved his arm so that his headlights were shining down on, and probably blinding, the humans now that the roof was out of the way and no longer _obstructing,_ protecting, the four humans eyes from the light.

Straining my audials just enough to hear what they may be saying, I hear Sam speaking up with more confidence than I thought he was capable of.

"You A-holes are in trouble now. Gentlemen, I want to introduce you to my friend, Optimus Prime."

'Poor little mech. Doesn't he know too much confidence will come back to bite you in the aft?' I thought to myself.

The look on Optimus has on his face plates right now as he stares down at the humans, I can guarantee that if those to men in the front seats of the vehicle the tall red and blue mech was standing over knew him in the slightest, they'd be leaking lubricants and, using a human saying, running for the hills as fast as their short legs could take them. That. Is not. A look you want directed at you.

"Taking the children was a bad move." Optimus rumbled deeply in his chassis. "Autobots, relieve them of their weapons." Optimus commanded.

'Guess that's our cue.' I thought to myself.

With one final glance back to check on my symbiotes, I followed closely behind Jazz, thought I simply let my frame drop off of the railroad, **(A/N imagine a tiny kitten trying to go down stairs)** unlike Jazz who did a fancy flip off of where he had sat upon his perch on the steel structure.

I kept myself more to the shadows, preferring to watch the confrontation. 'Not like they're gonna need my help. They've got it more than covered without me.' I thought to myself as I folded my hind legs under my frame, sitting my aft on the still sun warmed asphalt. My tail curling around to rest in front of my front pedes as I watched the commotion.

I had thought for sure that Ironhide's weight would have broken the road, at least dented it, when he dropped off the overpass. It was quite amusing to watch Ironhide thumping over to the mangled vehicle at what he could manage at a run, **(though most would be surprised at how agile Ironhide actually is, he can slaggin' well move)** shouting out, "Freeze!" Creating earthquakes as he ' _ran'._

A few pede steps in front of me I heard Jazz' voice. "Give me those!" Watching in amusement as Jazz disarmed the men that had gotten out of the other SUVs of the convoy by activating the electromagnetic pulses in his servo, attracting the metals that are used to make the humans weapons. The men were stunned but unfortunately not stunned enough not to start shouting as they had their weapons ripped from their hands.

I watched with my keen optics how all the men responded to their current situation and how they held themselves, I easily picked out who the ' _head honcho'_ of the men was.

Taking a facial recognition scan of the man, my processors ran it through the world wide web global data banks. The results came back with his social and legal profiles. Sorting through the rest of the currently unnecessary information for later viewing, I focused simply on his name and occupation. **:. Name; Simmore Simmons, working with sector seven.:** This all took my processors about a nano-click or two. I set a part of my processors to locating any information on this ' _sector seven'_ and compiling it all into a file.

I brought my focus out of my own helm when Jazz made a small motion of his servo, waving me over. Uncurling my tail as I slowly got to all four of my pedes. Silently my pedes touched the ground, taking those few steps forward to stand just slightly behind Jazz'' right shoulder plating.

Lowering my helm down so that my spinal struts were completely aligned from the base of my helm to the base of my tail, my helm nearly resting on Jazz' shoulder plating. From my more relaxed position, I tilted my helm slightly towards Jazz with an optic ridge raised. Ignoring what was going on in the background with Optimus and the humans for the most part, at least enough of my attention of my processors were towards it to file away from later.

I opened mine and Jazz' private comm. _-'What?'-_ I sent him over a ping of questioning/ humor/ slight irritation as Jazz gestured down to the servo sized pile of confiscated human weapons with a slight grin lighting up his face plates. I received a responding ping of humor/ mischief from the grinning mech before he responded, lip plates twitching ever so slightly at the corners then stretching his slight grin, into his signature grin that lit up his face plates like the Crystal City in Praxus.

 _-'Well…'-_ He drawled. _-'Can't ya break the humans weapons down fer later use?'-_ He asked, grin growing slightly bigger if that were even physically possible, his grin was already near wide enough to split his face plates in half.

 _Okay…. yes I can consume metal and other natural elements to be broken down for my self repair system to use on internal and external injuries, or to be converted into energy or if very rarely energon, and… I really don't know when or if I'll get another chance to consume anything else….. Ugg! Fine!_

 _-'Yes I can, I suppose it would be a good to take what I can get for now.'-_ I said over our comm. With that said, I cut the comm line.

Moving down into a Egyptian Anubis like sitting position, folding my hind legs underneath my frame, my front legs bending at the joints humans would call ' _elbows'._ I laid with my front legs in front of me so that they were on either side of the servo sized pile of weapons and my helm directly over said pile of weapons.

I got a ping from Lupa just as she opened the bond with me, I got hit with a tsunami of amusement from her. _-'Carrier lookup.'-_ Confused as to the source of her amusement, I looked up from my ' _snack'_ pile to see what was so amusing.

Sure enough, the sight that greeted me was quite amusing. Bumblebee was lubricating on Simmons. "Hey!" The man shouted.

Optimus did not look overly impressed, shaking his helm with a servo on his face plates. Though I could see a small hint of his lip plates quirking at the edges. "Bumblebee stop lubricating on the man." Optimus rumbled deeply.

"Get this thing to stop, huh?" Simmons shouted. The man now, again, as the humans say, ' _soaked to the bone'_ with lubricants.

I growled lowly and quietly under my venting. Call it what you want but it's like any other femme, organic or no, maternal instincts are strong. Granted Bee is now over four million earth years old, but he's still fairly young for any form of cybertronian species.

My growling slowly quietened and I watched on in amusement with what happened next.

Mikaela and Sam herding **(with the help of the team)** all the men into a line and handcuffing them all together yah de yah da, all the while I munched on my small servo sized pile of weapons, enjoying the taste of their gunpowder. And as the grand finale, Mikaela getting Simmons to strip. "Alright tough guy take it off." Mikaela demanded in a no nonsense tone.

"What are you talking about?" Simmons asked irritably.

"Your clothes, all of it, off." Mikaela ordered.

"For what?" Simmons questionly demanded.

"For threatening my dad." As Simmons started striping, I felt a flare of intense amusement in Jazz' EM field as it brushed past my own.

"Little lady. This is the end of your life." Simmons warned.

I growled again. _-'Not gonna happen.'-_ I subconsciously sent to my symbiotes and Jazz, feeling a protectiveness towards the little femme flare in my spark.

"You're a criminal." He stated. "Let's face facts. It's in your gene pool." He said as he removed his last article of clothing **(Not undergarments, thank Primus)** revealing his ' _aloha'_ boxers. Mikaela took one look at the man's boxers with disgust.

"Those are nice." She commented sarcastically. "Now get behind the pole." She commanded.

"All right." Simmons grumbled under his breath, moving to stand next to the lamp post pole so that his arms were wrapped around it to be handcuffed by Mikaela, grumbling all the while.

"This is such a felony, what you're doing." Simmons' little lackey said. Sam looked a little nervous all throughout this exchange, but at the pathetic comment from Simmons' lackey, he flinched a little bit, the scent of his nervous pheromones hitting my scent receptors from where I sat. 'Gross.'

Mikaela however, didn't, as humans say, give a damn, not even sparing a glance at the man as she handcuffed Simmons ro the lamp post. While she did so, Simmons grumbled and threatened. His threats to which I roles my optics at, but kept it in my processors to keep an optic and audial out. One can never truly never be too cautious, unless you're Red Alert, even when it comes to humans.

"I will hunt you down, okay?" Simmons threatened, his lackey cuffed next to him repeated.

"He will hunt you down."

"Without any remorse!" Simmons called out,his lackey dutifully parroted him again.

"No remorse!" Mikaela shook her head, slipping in what sounded like, to me at least, a taunting…

"Enjoy." Walking away with Sam in tow.

Sam put a hand on Mikaela's shoulder as they walked away. "Okay?" Sam asked her.

I shifted lightly on my pedes, tail flicking in agitation and unease as I looked around. Something didn't feel right, and I conveyed just as much to Jazz with just a look. Seemed like he agreed with me despite his outward calm, laid back stance and demeanor. I could just tell, by the bright flickers of light in his visor and the subtle twitch in his digits.

Out of the corner of my optic, I caught the light of the lamp post glinting off something Simmons' lackey was holding. My unease turned into panic, flooding my systems and it was not just my own panic.

In less than a nano-click of this discovery, Scarlet was reaching out over our bond. _-'Carrier incoming convoy of black SUVs and three helicopters. Helicopters are armed with a weapon of some kind I can't make it out.'-_ Came Scarlets calm, panic tinged voice through my helm. We weren't the only ones to notice. I turned my helm away from the handcuffed humans to where Ironhide was shouting.

"Optimus! In coming!" Ironhide quickly turned into a crouch, pressing both barrels of his cannons into the ground, sending out a pulse blast. Pavement cracked and crumbled under the destructive force of the pulsing waves of energy, halting the SUVs in their tracks. However, unfortunately not deterring the helicopters.

"Roll out!" Optimus ordered. Transforming down into our alts we all peeled out of there, burning rubber on the pavement, as if scraplets from the Pit were on our tailpipes.

 _-'Scatter.'-_ I ordered over our shared bond. _-'Scarlet, if you come across a helicopter I want your altitude to be at least, ten feet higher than that of the helicopter's flying altitude.'-_

 _-' Copy that carrier.'-_ Scarlet answered.

 _-'The rest of you, Silver, Lupa, Duma. Find a dark place, stay low and out of human sight until I call for a regroup. Understood?'-_ Getting a range of different affirmatives from them, I closed the link as we burned rubber.

Optimus had stayed behind in his root mode to give the rest of the team a chance to gain some distance from our pursuers, by distracting them with ' _ooh! Big and shiny robot!'_ Though I don't know why he took the children with him. One would think he'd know that it wasn't safe for the young humans.

Pushing that to the back of my processors for the time being. I focused on the road under my tires and on the vehicles around me. As I turned a corner I caught a glimpse of a, shocker, black SUV trailing me.

'Game on.' I thought to myself. Speeding up, far past the speed limit, I raced weaving in and out of traffic, taking sharp turns onto adjoining roads and alleyways until I lost the tail.

Pulling into a dark alley, I shut off my lights and parked. I waited for no more than a few minutes before I got a comm from Jazz.

 _-'Jinx'eh do ya read?'-_ Jazz' voice came over my comm.

 _-'I read ya loud and clear Jazz ma mech. What's up?'-_

 _-'Optimus sent out a comm, 'eh may need a distraction of some kind, 'eh's pinned under a bridge. Ah'm sending ya over tha coordinates.'-_ Receiving the information package, I opened it to find that my current location was not far from it.

Slowly creeping forward, I peeked around the corner of the alleys entrance, getting a visual of said bridge a street over. Rolling back into the safety of the dark shadows of the alley so I could comm Jazz.

 _-'I got visual from where I am. I'll be there ready and waiting in less than an earth minute.'-_ Ending the comm, I opened the bond I shared with my symbiotes.

 _-'A location had been received. Looks like Optimus might need a distraction. Sending coordinates now.'-_ Sending off the information pack I received from Jazz over to my symbiotes. It took little time for them to reply in confirmation that they received it and were in route.

Engin coming to life with a loud roar, I slowly pulled forward checking for traffic before gunning it in the direction of the bridge.

Two things I noticed as the bridge became more visible; the first thing was that I was the first one there, though since I was close to begin with it made some sense. Second, being that the bridge itself was stretched across a massive rain water drainage system.

I sat there in my alt mode silent as I waited for….. well, something, whatever reason Optimus had for being up under the bridge escaped me. All too soon the sound of helicopter blades cutting through the air brought my attention to the two helicopters scanning the area.

'Oh that's why.' I thought to myself. The helicopters even going so far as to fly under the bridge. 'Oh slag.' Then I heard the screaming. 'Oh fraggin' slaggin' scrap heaps. Under the bridge to evade a pursuing helicopter, would usually be a smart place to hide, but with two young humans with him…. very stupid place to hide Prime.'

Tuning my audials, the words being screamed were becoming more recognizable as actual words. "No! No! No! Sam! Sam, don't drop me!"

Slaggin' pit. It's Mikaela. 'The air disturbance caused by the helicopter's rotating blades must have caused her to lose her balance and slip.'

The sound of an engine rolling up was the only thing that pulled me from my thoughts and the two children. There honestly wasn't anything I could do from where I was, and with the helicopters so close, I just couldn't risk being seen. If what Scarlet reported about the helicopters having weapons is accurate, I can't risk getting caught, my symbiotes will need me **(especially young Duma and Lupa)** and they're my first priority.

Anyways, my attention now being on the source of the new engine sound, I cast my optics over towards the approaching vehicle to find Silverstriker. He rolled up right next to my side, close enough to bump side mirrors.

My sensitive sensory sensors picked up irregular air disturbance. Sensitive sensors following the irregular air movement I saw how the dust on the ground moved like two mini twistors, twisting in opposite directions of each other. The right mini twistor circling clockwise while the left one circled counterclockwise, the irregular air disturbance directly above the two mini twisters. The irregular air disturbance stopped at the railing that ran along the side of the bridge, and I watched as the metal railing slowly creaked and bent into what looked like two pede prints of some type of predatory bird.

'Scarlet.' I thought to myself.

Duel screaming **(both sounding feminine)** signaled the children fully slipping from their perches on Optimus' armor.

What somewhat surprised me, was the loud roaring of a muscle cars engine. The sound of a transformation indicated that said muscle car was a cybertronian. The screeching sound of metal on concrete hit my sensitive audials before we could see who it was. But of course, we already knew the cybertronian was Bee.

Bumblebee's frame came skidding into view as he slowly screeched to a halt, both children held safely in either of his servos.

What happened next is what caused my future major trust issues in humans. One of the helicopters that had been scanning the area shot a grappling hook at Bee, getting it hooked on his wrist when he brought it up to block. The second helicopter that had been scanning the area as well, circled around to Bee's other side before shooting their grappling hook, hooking it on Bee's other wrist. A third helicopter showing up out of nowhere joining the first two by catching Bee's right pede. All three helicopters circling and pulling until Bee lost his balance and fell onto his chassis. Then the dreaded SUVs showed up. Four driving from the direction behind us beneath the bridge, and three more coming from the opposite direction in front of us.

It all went to Pit from there.

Men got out of the SUVs, most covered from helm to pede in white with canisters strapped to their backs. The men covered in white started spraying a cold liquid at Bee, causing pained cries to erupt from the mechling's vocal processor.

I wanted so badly to help, his pained cries pulling painfully at my spark, but Optimus made it very clear to never harm humans. Besides, as I said earlier, my symbiotes are my top priority. I even have in place an emergency plan in the event I lose my spark on the battlefield. I hate to sound mean and so cold sparked towards the youngling, but it's true. I couldn't do anything to help. but I wished I had intervened when I had the chance as it only got worse from there.

At the sound of two roaring engines racing down the drainage channel, my spark nearly stopped in it casing. It was Lupa and Duma.

As they neared Bee and the humans they transformed, racing on all four pedes to Bumblebee's aid. They were doing well until more helicopters showed up.

It all blurred into one big blob, all I knew was a burning cold pain that was not my own along with the twin feelings of panic exploding through the walls of our bond. The emotions exploding through our bond melding with my own and making it difficult to think, I didn't even know who's emotion was who's.

My processors went into a frenzied storm of instincts. The pain of my two youngest symbiotes were feeling sent a tsunami of rage coursing through my energon lines. With my processors in such the frenzy that they were, I didn't even notice Jazz trying to hold my frame down to keep me from transforming long enough for Ratchet so he could inject some kind of fluid into my red rage burning energon lines.

The needle stuck into one of my transformation seams where they were trying to break apart so that I could transform. My plating moved back into a neutral state so that my frame looked like any other Ford Mustang. Their task now complete, they both pulled away transforming down into their alt modes. **(Surprisingly not gaining the attention of the humans below)** The injection did its job, pain and rage slowly fading into a numb buzzing. Even with the injected fluid flowing through my now cooling energon lines, I could still feel as my sparklings lost consciousness, the pained/ panicked/ fear coming from their side of the bond fading as they did.

I couldn't think properly, the injection causing a feeling akin to what humans refer to as being doped up on pain meds.

Subconsciously I called my two elder symbiotes to me, needing to have them connected to my frame and spark to reassure my fuzzy processors that they were still with me and safe. I could just barely concentrate on their EM fields as they moved towards me. I could feel as my frame automatically responded to them as their frames prepared to connect to mine, our frames folding and unfolding as they slid into their respective places connected to my frame. With their sparks now close to mine, worry/ fear/ pain prominent in them only slightly dulled by the fluid in my energon lines being shared through our now connected frames.

The noise the humans made faded as the SUVs drove away and the helicopters hauling off the youngling and my two sparklings.

As the humans noise faded, faint noise from the three mechs transformations reached my audials, I didn't care.

The mechs moved around and voices were heard, but I didn't care.

Ratchet tried to check up on me, to get a response of some kind, but everything said was muffled, any touch non-existent.

I didn't care.

All I was feeling, all that I cared about at that moment, was that empty feeling of the loss of connection with two of the most precious beings in all my functioning.

My sparklings. I barely acknowledge when everybot transformed to start moving out. Even Jazz' touch did little to get a response from me. Eventually Jazz must have gotten me to move, because as my processors finally became more clear, I was driving blindly behind Jazz, his spark sending out comforting pulses as though he were calming a sparkling.

I did feel like crying like one. Despite his efforts, I focus on nothing but the emptiness in my spark where I should be feeling my sparklings.

 **Okay guys, I know very heart/spark felt right there but as the description I wrote for this story said "You'll get to see her true feeling she keeps close to her spark."**

 **Again sorry for the overly late update but hey…. At least it's here actually through some of the duration of my writers block I thought about just not continuing this story, but here we are! Anyways hope you guys enjoyed, and I'm already starting on ideas for chapter six. I'm also planning on getting that Christmas special up,** _ **(whispers) I may even include other religions holidays.**_ **And here before I go I'd like to explain to you all why it takes so long for my to update. I handwrite a hard copy in an easy to carry notebook, then when I'm done with a chapter I handwrite it again adding and subtracting things I want or don't need,** _ **THEN,**_ **I type it out on the computer. so , yes they may take a long time to come out, but I put a scrap load of work into them to make them as enjoyable as possible for you all. That being said please leave comments on things I can improve or just things you like about my story so far.** _ **(whispers) I think chapter six at least at the start is going to be Jazz' P.O.V.**_ **Anyways that's it for me hope you all have a wonderful day I appreciate all of you.**

 **Jinx~**


	7. Ch6 Sparkbroken to savage carrier

_**PLEASE READ A/N OTHERWISE YOU MAY GET VERY LOST WITH THIS CHAPTER!**_ _**Anyways… so hey guys! I know this took forever for me to get up but it's finally here and on time for Halloween!**_

 _ **So I'm gonna get right into this so that you guys can start reading already, this chapter is going to be different from the past five. I didn't like how I was writing the P.O.V so I changed it up a bit. Hopefully for the better. I'm also swapping out some scripted words example; foot=Pede, Hand=Servo, Chest=Chassis and so on. Please follow and/or like please!**_

 _ **And without further ado… you may read on!**_

 _'thinking to themselves'_

 **"speaking cybertronian"**

 _ **~"speaking cyber-cat"~**_

 _-'Comm link'-_

"Speaking english"

 _ **(A/N or character side comments)**_

 **Recap ending of last chapter;**

As they neared Bee and the humans they transformed, racing on all four pedes to Bumblebee's aid. They were doing well until more helicopters showed up.

It all blurred into one big blob, all I knew was a burning cold pain that was not my own along with the twin feelings of panic exploding through the walls of our bond. The emotions exploding through our bond melding with my own and making it difficult to think, I didn't even know who's emotion was who's.

My processors went into a frenzied storm of instincts. The pain of my two youngest symbiotes were feeling sent a tsunami of rage coursing through my energon lines. With my processors in such the frenzy that they were, I didn't even notice Jazz trying to hold my frame down to keep me from transforming long enough for Ratchet so he could inject some kind of fluid into my red rage burning energon lines.

The needle stuck into one of my transformation seams where they were trying to break apart so that I could transform. My plating moved back into a neutral state so that my frame looked like any other Ford Mustang. Their task now complete, they both pulled away transforming down into their alt modes. (Surprisingly not gaining the attention of the humans below) The injection did its job, pain and rage slowly fading into a numb buzzing. Even with the injected fluid flowing through my now cooling energon lines, I could still feel as my sparklings lost consciousness, the pained/ panicked/ fear coming from their side of the bond fading as they did.

I couldn't think properly, the injection causing a feeling akin to what humans refer to as being doped up on pain meds.

Subconsciously I called my two elder symbiotes to me, needing to have them connected to my frame and spark to reassure my fuzzy processors that they were still with me and safe. I could just barely concentrate on their EM fields as they moved towards me. I could feel as my frame automatically responded to them as their frames prepared to connect to mine, our frames folding and unfolding as they slid into their respective places connected to my frame. With their sparks now close to mine, worry/ fear/ pain prominent in them only slightly dulled by the fluid in my energon lines being shared through our now connected frames.

The noise the humans made faded as the SUVs drove away and the helicopters hauling off the youngling and my two sparklings.

As the humans noise faded, faint noise from the three mechs transformations reached my audials, I didn't care.

The mechs moved around and voices were heard, but I didn't care.

Ratchet tried to check up on me, to get a response of some kind, but everything said was muffled, any touch non-existent.

I didn't care.

All I was feeling, all that I cared about at that moment, was that empty feeling of the loss of connection with two of the most precious beings in all my functioning.

My sparklings. I barely acknowledge when everybot transformed to start moving out. Even Jazz' touch did little to get a response from me. Eventually Jazz must have gotten me to move, because as my processors finally became more clear, I was driving blindly behind Jazz, his spark sending out comforting pulses as though he were calming a sparkling.

I did feel like crying like one. Despite his efforts, I focus on nothing but the emptiness in my spark where I should be feeling my sparklings.

 **Chapter 6: Sparkbroken to savage carrier**

 **~ 3rd Person P.O.V~**

The Drive that night was not a pleasant one for the Autobots leaving California crossing into Nevada. The tragic event that happened not a few hours prior was on everybots processors. Everybot silent but with their processors racing as they drove alone the empty desert roads in the cool of the Nevada night.

As dawn approached, the sun washed her golden rays across the barren landscape. Her golden light prompting the nocturnal animals of the night to scurry into their burrows to sleep through the heat the sun brought to the desert. With the rising of the sun, the temperature rose with her.

The silence surrounding the convoy of Autobots was a weary one. Three of the mechs keeping their distance from the black mustang that trailed silently behind the silver pontiac solstice bringing up the rear of the convoy. All bots present knowing how dangerous the black femme could be with unstable emotions she would no doubt have when the drug in her systems wore off.

Although Jazz did in fact know how dangerous Jinx could be, especially to a mech as small as he, Jazz was more concerned for her knowing how deeply Jinx' bond with her symbiotes was. Jinx' symbiotes aren't just practically her sparklings, they ARE her sparklings through and through. Each of them a literal part of her spark. Jazz couldn't even imagine what she may be feeling. Jazz had no clue how the femme would react upon coming out of the hase she was in as the drugs in her systems wore off. Said femme trailing silently behind him slowly and unseeing, trusting Jazz to lead her in the correct direction. Driving so close to his bumper she may have just as well been welded there. The only thing he could do to try keep the femme calm as she came out of her hase, was to send pulses of comfort and reassurance through his EM field.

 **~ Les Mini Time Skip~**

The sun was rising higher and higher into the night sky chasing off the stars and bringing the temperature up with her.

It was around the time in which the sun was at her highest peak that Jazz felt anything different in Jinx' EM field. Though it was only a slight change, it was enough for the silver saboteur to know she was coming out of her hase.

Jazz silently thanked Primus that they were nearing their destination because he knew that as soon as the injection wore off, Jinx would be back on her pedes in nano-klicks. She was not the type of femme to be down and vulnerable if she could help it.

The Autobot convoy arrived at their destination, a white building looking almost Greek or Roman in design. They arrived just on time too.

Jinx' haze had finally worn off and she was alert not a nano-klick later. The black mustang slammed on her breaks and transformed all at once.

She was on her pedes for less than a nano-klick before she let out an audial wrenching yowl. Slumping forward her frame dropped heavily on the ground and she curled in on herself in pain.

Immediately both Jazz and Ratchet transformed. Both mechs heading in her direction to try to help the withering femme. Jazz was kneeling at her side in nano-klicks. Ratchet approached the two at a brisk pace, just as the medic was about to kneel down next to her right shoulder, Jinx' helm snapped up lunging with her dentia barred at the neon yellow-green mech. She snapped her jaw at the medic just a foot from his faceplates.

To say the mech was startled would be an understatement. Ratchet rose swiftly to avoid those deadly dentia, backpedaling as he did so.

Standing a good ten pede steps away from the growling femme they eyed each other, both sets of optics equally weary and but only one glaring at the other.

Although still clearly in pain, Jinx growled at the medic, flashing her insanely sharp and deadly dentia at him, her growl rumbling deep from within her chassis. A klick passed before Jinx lowered her helm and curled back in on herself. Ratchet took a deep intake, his bewildered look turning almost furious.

Both Ironhide and Optimus had since transformed and made their way over to the medic, the former making a snort like sound as they came to stade at Ratchet's side.

Said mech looked about ready to shout the femmes audials off but had his words caught in his vocalizer at the steady glare Jazz sent his way. Ratchet stared back for a moment, lip-plates agape before promptly shutting them. Ratchet reset his vocalizer as he settled for grumbling to himself under his intake.

The silver mech switched his gaze to the two other mechs before returning his full attention back to the large femme he was kneeled by.

If Jazz was to be quite honest, he wasn't overly surprised that Jinx had snapped at the medic. Jinx had never been overly fond of anything to do with the medbay or medical attention. That also includes having any form of treatment on the battlefield. She had never told him why, but Jazz suspects it has something to do with a traumatic event that happened in her sparklinghood. With this knowledge Jazz can understand part of why Jinx had snapped at the medic.

Looking around Jazz surveyed the surrounding area. No human activity for miles and wide open area with rock formations here and there. A good place for Jinx to let out her frustrations. On what she would take her frustrations out on, he didn't know. If she were to take them on somebot, well….. let's just say that Jazz had a pretty good idea on who that bot may be.

Jazz briefly glanced up at the other mechs who had started to make their way towards the white building, then back down at the black femme. Reaching out with his clawed servo, Jazz began to lightly scratch behind Jinx' left pinned audial. Speaking softly to her as he leaned some of his weight into her side, Jazz tried to encourage the larger femme to move.

"Com' onJinx, ya gotta get up." Jazz looked up from the unmoving femme to find a better place for her lay rather than the hot asphalt she had collapsed on. Finding what the silver mech thought was a good place, Jazz tried again. "Com' on, at least ya could go lie down in tha shade o' tha buildin'." Jazz suggested, a small smile turning up his lip plates when her audial twitched.

Jinx uncurled herself enough to look to where Jazz was speaking of. Said mech was really starting to worry about her now. The small smile that had formed dropping completely. Jinx had begun to shake earlier after she had collapsed but it still wasn't improving. She wasn't even purring in the slightest to being scratched in her favorite spot.

Just as Jazz was thinking that she wouldn't be getting up at all, a grunting like growl escaped Jinx' vocalizer as she completely uncurled and rose on slightly unstable pedes. Getting her pedes under her, she made her way towards the shaded area, with her helm hung low and her tail dragging in the sand.

Upon reaching the shaded area, Jinx ungracefully flopped down to currle back in on herself. Jazz watched her for a moment longer, giving her a pat to the helm before he went to join the others on the white building.

The silver mech climbed up the side of the white building from where he had left Jinx to rest. The three other mechs were waiting for Jazz when he reached the top of his climb. Jazz then made his way past both Optimus and Ratchet to climb the wall Ratchet was standing in front of. Getting to the top of the second wall, Jazz stood up on his pedes and began to pace, thankful that the other mechs were looking towards their leader as he took the glasses out of his subspace.

The Prime mumbled to himself as he stared at the glasses that they had gave up so much to get their servos on. "Please, let this work." Standing up straight Optimus turned to his three long time friends and subordinates.

The three mechs had subconsciously made a semicircle of sorts. Standing to Optimus' right stood Ratchet. Next to Ratchet stood Ironhide. And between the two up on the roof is where Jazz paced.

"Fire it up, Optimus." Jazz encouraged the Prime as an attempt to hide his fidgeting claws. No bot noticed, nor questioned his pacing.

Bringing the glasses up to optic level, Optimus shot a beam of blue light through the cracked lenses of the glasses. The blue beam of light cast through the glasses lenses revealed a holographic image of the Earth. All gathered Autobots watching the holographic globe as Optimus spoke.

"The code. The code on these glasses indicates the AllSpark is 230 miles from here." Optimus rumbled out as the hologram dissipated into shimmering pixels.

Ratchet looked uneasy. Shifting his weight from pede to pede, he looked towards the ground in uneasy contemplation. He had a 'gut feeling' as the humans would say. Looking up to face their leader, his uneasiness clear in his cerulean optics as he shared his 'gut feeling' aloud. "I sense the Decepticons are getting ready to mobilize."

Ironhide nodding along to what Ratchet said, his own processors turning over in thought. "They must know it's here, as well." Ironhide spoke, clenching his servos at the thought of those slaggers.

Jazz, although also concerned about the threat of the Cons' getting their servos on the AllSpark, had his thoughts elsewhere on something he deemed more important at that moment. He's quite upset that no bot else was thinking about, or at least not mentioning their missing teammates.

Jazz spoke up, not bothering to hide the anger in his tone, words, or even in the way he paced the roof. "What about Bumblebee, Duma, and Lupa? We can't just leave them to offline and become some human experiments!"

Not only had Jazz lost his accent, but it is extremely rare for him to raise his voice. And yet apparently Optimus was having none of it from his TIC.

"They'll offline in vain if we don't accomplish our mission!" Optimus shouted back. He didn't want to think of the younglings and what may be happening to them at that moment. The Prime already felt guilty enough about not attempting to help the younglings, but he did not want to risk harming the humans.

Taking a deep invent in an attempt to rid his processor of the thought and compose himself before he spoke again. "The three of them are brave soldiers. This is what they would want." Optimus' tone stating that his word was final. Jazz was not impressed, and it showed on his faceplates. Ironhide was also upset by the young Prime's words.

"Why are we figh-" Ironhide went to speak but was cut off by a bellowing roar. Just as the sound hit the mechs audials, a large black blurred mass crashed into the Prime at top speed. Ratchet barely had time to jump out of the way as Optimus and the black mass crashed into the wall Ratchet had just been standing in front of. There was the sound of metal clashing on metal as Optimus attempted to get his attacker off himself.

For some reason, three of the four mechs present were surprised that it was Jinx that attacked their leader. It seemed that the other mechs hadn't known that the femme had been resting within audio input distance and had heard everything.

Even though Jazz knew he should try to get the now savage femme off his leader, he felt that the Prime somewhat deserved this little beatting. However, when the growling started that translated into swears directed at the Prime, the silver mech decided that he should try to calm the savage carrier down.

 **~3rd Person P.O.V with Jinx~**

When the haze had finally left and her processor started to clear, all Jinx could feel was fear and a burning white pain that ran through every single one of her energon lines. It felt as though it were taking over her whole being.

She was mildly aware when she slammed on her breaks and transformed into her quad-pedal form ready for battle, her processor couldn't figure out what was wrong and came to the conclusion that she was under attack. However she quickly discovered the pain was not from being attacked, but was from deep within her spark. The pain was too much for her to handle. A yowl escaped her vocalizer and she collapsed to the ground, curreling into herself to try and relive the pain.

The black femme was vaguely aware of Jazz kneeling next to her helm, which she was trying to tuck into her side. With her battle protocol still online she was more so aware of the medic approaching at a brisk pace. Jinx' instinctual coding took over her battle protocol when the fear of being put under again, activated the SPC part of her coding. (Self Preservation Coding) Just as the medic went to kneel next to her side, her helm snapped up lunging with her dentia barred towards the neon yellow-green mech. Snapping her jaw closed just a foot from his faceplates. The medic was too close for comfort even as the startled mech stumbled backwards. Although still in immense pain, Jinx growled at the mech as a warning. Refusing to shutter her optics, Jinx stayed staring at the medic until he averted his optics from her stare. Her fear activated self preservation coding satisfied, Jinx tore her gaze away from the medic. She returned to tucking her helm back into her curled frame to yet again try to relieve herself from the pain she was feeling.

The broken sparked carrier could feel the vibrations from the other three mechs as they made their way towards the white building.

She could feel Jazz' worried gaze boring into the back of her helm. He hid his worry well. Almost undetectable in his EM field. But he could never get past her, she just hadn't the strength to tease him about it at the moment. Apparently though, Jazz wasn't going to let her wallow in agony in the sun. The scratching at her favorite spot behind her left audial was his first attack, but it didn't even make her purr. So Jazz started to speak softly to the downed femme when the scratching did nothing. He also tried leaning some of his weight into her side to see if he could get the larger femme to move. "Com'on Jinx, ya gotta get up." Jazz paused before speaking again. Probably looking around for something if the slight movements she could feel were any indication.

"Com'on, at least ya could go lie down in tha shade o' tha buildin'." He then suggested. She didn't really want to get up to move, but if it appeased the silver mech, then she would because she didn't like when Jazz showed distress so openly. The femme uncurled enough to look to where Jazz was speaking of.

With her optics now open, Jinx was now aware that her frame had started to shake at some point. Still, not going to let that get in her way she started to uncurl herself so she could get to her pedes. Grunting at the effort it took to move, Jinx uncurled herself completely and made to stand, only to find it difficult to do so with the pain. Jazz got up with her as though to try and stabilize her larger frame.

On slightly unstable pedes, she made her way towards the shaded area cast by the white buildings wall. To Jinx it felt like it took an eternity to reach the shade, but what was only less than a minute in reality. By the time both she and Jazz had reached the shade, Jinx' pedes were too unstable to hold her larger frame up any longer. So she ungracefully flopped down in the shade to currle back into herself. She was vaguely aware of Jazz petting her helm before he left, scaling the buildings wall to meet up with the other mechs. Leaving Jinx alone to her thoughts.

Laying in the shade helped with stopping her HUD from flashing orange warnings at her about her internal heat rising above normal for her systems functions. She didn't really care, though could not lie that it wasn't a physical relief to be out of the sun.

The pain was terrible. She didn't want to imagine what her sparklings were going through if what she was feeling was only four fifths of their pain. Although their pain may not be much more than her own, she didn't want her sparklings in pain whatsoever. Jinx wished she had been faster. Wished she could have saved them. But NO! As an Autobot she isn't allowed to harm the humans. BUT SLAG IT ALL TO THE PITS! She didn't care! They are her sparklings and she should be allowed to protect them even if those that were harming them were humans! Primus only knew what they were doing to her sparklings for them to be in this much pain. ( )

Jinx had only ever wanted to keep her sparklings safe and away from the war, so the solar cycle that her sparklings had said they wanted to help fight against the Decepticons, Jinx could have sworn the spark had stopped and she almost glitched.

Looking back on her fond memories of her sparklings almost took the pain away. Jinx could still feel the pain, but it was dulled with the happy memories. With the pain dulled without the aid of Ratchets specialized injections for her, Jinx was able to look back on the past few klicks. She regretted snapping at Ratchet. She hadn't meant to, her SPC had activated and there was little she could do to stop it while under as much pain as she was. Though Ratchet knows she hates anything to do with medics touching her, and should have known not to approach as quick as he did, both of which made it partly his fault, Jinx decided she would apologize to the medic.

For now though, she was just going to rest in the shade and listen to the mechs conversation, knowing that they'd likely be moving out again soon. Jinx settled down with her helm cradled between her front pedes as she listened.

All of a sudden her audials twitched. Her helm snapped up looking completely alert, optics wide but almost unseeing. She didn't know if her audials were playing tricks on her after being sedated or something, but she was not expecting to hear Optimus say what she thought she heard him say. Having her eldest younglings confirm that they too had also heard Optimus say what she had thought he said, found Jinx is sudden stillness as everything was fitting together in her processors. It all took about a klick. Pure burning white hot rage filled her energon lines, her frames stillness erupted into a flurry of motion. Blinded by rage but still mostly in control, Jinx' frame moved without much thought.

 **~Back to present~**

 **~3rd Person P.O.V~**

In her rage at what she had heard the Prime say about her sparklings, Jinx was quick to her pedes and in less than a nano-klick, she had leaped over that wall that was between her and the mechs. The moment her front pedes met the solid structure, they were already pulling her frame forward so that her back plates arched almost impossibly so as her hind pedes came forward to meet the solid surface as well. One strong push with her hind pedes and a strong pull with her front ones was all it took to get Jinx moving in a full out sprint. A bellowing roar escaped her vocal processor from all the pent up anger and hurt surrounding her spark. The roar catching the attention of the mechs just as she crashed into the Prime. Her claws fully extended, intent on teaching the young Prime a lesson. Both of their large frames crashed into a wall of the white building. The other three mechs startled into stillness, as they tried to process what had just happened.

The sound of metal clashing on metal filled the air as Jinx tore at the Prime with her deadly claws. Though thankfully, Jinx had the control to not actually harm the . Had she actually been trying to offline him, the mech would already be leaking a substantial amount of energon and Jinx would have already torn through to the bots sparkchamber. So much energon would have been lost that even if somebot managed to get her away from her prey, there would be nothing the medics would be able to do to save the bot.

For all that Jinx was clawing at the Prime, she was only leaving behind minor gashes that look worse than what they are. Despite all this, Jazz, as well as the other two mechs knew that Jinx was livid with the red and blue mech. Jazz knew that this was her way of teaching what was right and what was wrong. Although a brutal teaching method, it was one that worked. Had the Prime had a smaller frame than herself or younger than he was, Jinx would be less violent, but as it was, he was a large mech and old enough that by now he should know right from wrong. Jazz only really started to worry when Jinx started to swear at the Prime.

 _ **~:"You slagging piece of scrap! How dare you say that about my sparklings!":~**_ What the other bots heard as merely angry growls and snarls, Jazz could understand every word. The more she yelled at the Prime in her own language, the more damage she did.

 _ **~:"How the pit would you know what my sparklings would want?! I am the one connected to them! Not you! They're in terrible pain and they are scared! Just because it is humans harming them doesn't mean I should not be allowed to protect them! MY SPARKLINGS! And what about Bumblebee?! You practically raised him just as much as the rest of us!":~**_ By this point Jinx was causing energon to leak from various places. Not too much to be concerning, but enough to need some patching. Ironhide and Ratchet had since been trying to pry the savage carrier off their leader.

At this point, although there was not a whole lot of leaking energon, Jazz decided that Jinx had to stop before she actually did some serious damage.

Hopping down from where he had perched himself, Jazz landed on the femmes backplates. Grabbing onto where her shoulderplates met her neck, Jazz pulled himself forward so that he sat just behind her shoulderplates with each of his legs on either side of the felines girth. Jazz dug his clawed digits into the seem under Jinx' collar. Avoiding damaging any wires or cables in her neck. He pulled back as he spoke calmly to her. Adding pressure to her sides with the back of his leg and pulling just a bit more at her collar when she didn't respond the first time.

A few more tries later and Jinx reluctantly stopped her assault on the Prime. She retreated to a corner of the building, Jazz still perched on her back as he continued to speak softly to her as she continued to swear under her intake.

As soon as the femme let go of Optimus, Ratchet dropped to the ground next to him and quickly began to look over his frame to assess the damage the femme had done. Luckily the worst damage was a few broken minor energon lines in Optimus' arms and one on his chassis. Ironhide watched the femme walk off to the corner and slump down into a heap. He subconsciously side stepped to stand closer to Ratchet as the medic pulled out his field repair kit from his subspace, grabbing what he would need to repair Optimus' wounds.

The black burly mech keeping an optic on the femme off in the corner of the buildings landing. His optic shutters squinting as his ice blue optics scrutinized her drooping frame. "What the slag got into her?" Ironhide questioned aloud. "Why do you think she attacked Optimus like that?" Ironhide's ice blue optics briefly glanced at Ratchet as he worked.

Finishing up the last of the patches that needed to be done, Ratchet tucked his tools back into their respective places in his field repair kit then stowed the kit back into his subspace as he stood from the ground. Both standing mechs reached a servo down to help their leader up to his pedes. Once the Prime was standing on his own two pedes Ratchets cerulean optics glanced towards the femme then back to face Ironhide.

"Well for starters, she can still likely hear what we say even from where she is so I'd watch your glossia if I were you." Ratchet gave Ironhide a pointed look. "And if you really must ask such a question, then I am surprised she lets Silverstriker hang around you as much a he does." Again another pointed look at Ironhide. "My only guess would be that she overheard you talking Optimus." Ratchet turned his helm towards the still mech. Ratchet shaked his helm, bringing a servo to his forehelm. Venting out a sigh as he let his servo slide down his faceplates.

Ratchet spoke again. "I don't know what you were thinking when you said what you did about the younglings." Optics narrowed on the young Prime. "I know Jazz brought them up first, but you could have handled that better. Or at least worded it differently. You know full well that Jinx has a much farther audial range than most. And you have no excuse, when it comes to her symbiotes, everybot including the Decepticons know how far she'd go for them. It shouldn't come as a surprise that she attacked you."

Ironhide was nodding along with what Ratchet said. "Guess that does make sense," Ironhide poundered aloud. "She treats them as though they are her sparklings."

Ratchet wanted to slap Ironhide so hard at that moment. _'How could he have not noticed by now?'_ Ratchet thought to himself. He however refrained from slapping the hard helmed mech and just nodded in confirmation with what Ironhide had said.

"That would be because they ARE her sparklings." Ironhide's helm snapped from where he was watching the femme to the medic so fast he could have broke his neck cables, his optics wide with disbelief and surprise. Ratchet only nodded to what the mech was likely thinking.

"When the first surprise happened, aka the start of Silverstriker, Jazz had forced Jinx to come to the medbay because she was almost constantly in recharge but continued consume twice as much energon she would have needed during a full cycle of activity. When I first scanned her nothing unusual was detected, but when I did a more indepth scan, I found an increase of energon usage in two areas, her spark and her gestation chamber." Ratchet explained.

Optimus looked intrigued though Ironhide looked thoroughly disturbed. Ratchet exvented. "To put it simply," Ratchet began. "Jinx' symbiotes are literally apart of her spark. A small fraction that broke off and grew into its own full spark."

"But that's impossible!" Ironhide interjected. "Sparklings are made when two bots interface and merge sparks, or the Allspark creates them then they are given to a family unit." Ratchet nodded. What Ironhide says is true.

"In most cases yes. However, during my studies to become a medic I read about this way of spark creation as well." Ratchet explains. "Although this way is extremely uncommon, it has been recorded a servo full of times. Four cases to be exact. Jinx' case being the fifth time this has been encountered." Now Optimus was really interested, Ironhide not so much but still listened.

Ratchet reset his vocalizer. "We may have gotten off topic, but simply put, you never talk about putting or leaving a sparkling in danger, especially if either of their creators are nearby within audial distance. Even more especially if it is their carrier that is nearby within audial distance, because as you have just learned, they will try to maul you. You are just lucky Jinx knows how to somewhat control herself." Ratchet gives the young Prime a look. "Even if you didn't know they are her sparklings, you do however know that she cares for them very deeply."

Optimus nods. "It was indeed my fault and I should apologise to her,-" Optimus glances over at the femme that was now lying down, looking more calm than earlier but still twitching. "-however… I do not think now is the time to do so." Optimus says, a flicker of fear in his optics. Both Ironhide and Ratchet turn to see why Optimus would hesitate and nod when they see how Jinx was still twitching a little bit.

"Best to leave it for now. I just patched you up, and I do not want to do it again." Ratchet grumbles.

"Besides, for now we should focus on finding the Allspark. If the Decepticons know it is here as well we must move quickly. I fear that with all the technology the humans have, the Decepticons will have an unstoppable force. They will destroy this planet and its people." There is an edge to Ratchets voice as he speaks. It is that edge everybot has come to learn as somebot thinking about their destroyed planet.

Optimus lays a comforting servo on Ratchet's shoulderplate. "I swear on my spark I will not let another planet die because of our war." Optimus rumbles.

Ironhide scoffs. "Why are we fighting to save the humans? They are a primitive and violent race." Disdain clear in his voice. How could he forgive the humans for what they did to the younglings?

Optimus looks off into the distance, clearly remembering another time. "Were we so different?" Optimus asks. "They are a young species. They have much to learn." Optimus acknowledges the humans flaws. "But I have seen goodness in them. Freedom is the right of all sentient beings." Optimus' moto. He looks down, a heavy feeling in his spark. He knows what he must do. However, he also knows the others will not agree with his decision. ~'This is the only way.'~ Optimus thinks to himself. "You all know there is only one way to end this war." Optimus starts. Using the proverb 'all' because he knows both Jazz and Jinx are listening as well. "We must destroy the Cube." Optimus pauses for a moment.

All gathered bots processors stilled in shock. The Cube is their only chance to repair their planet, to bring life back to their home. But they all know that the Decepticons would tear world after world apart to get their servos on the Allspark. All bots looked solemn at the thought of their planet and not being able to go home because it was dead. They knew what their leader said was true. But it still hurt to hear it said aloud.

Optimus continues. "If all else fails, I will unite it with the spark in my chassis." Optimus rumbles out almost hesitant, knowing the reactions his statement would get.

Ratchet interjects immediately. "That is suicide." The hurt in Ratchets voice is clear. "The Cube is raw power. It could destroy you both." Ratchet sounds almost angry now. But how could he not? Both he and Ironhide have known Optimus since before the war, and even before he had been chosen to be a Prime. Optimus is still young by Cybertronian standards. Sure, he may not as young as Bee, but even Jazz is older than him. This decision is one of the worst he has ever mad. Undoubtably Ironhide is thinking along the same line as himself. This shouldn't be the type of decision Optimus should have to make at his age, if ever. But the war has taken everything from everybot. Still, Optimus has and always will stay true to his beliefs. Everybot knows this, including both Ironhide and himself, so they don't say a word to what Optimus says next.

"A necessary sacrifice to bring peace to this planet." Optimus pauses. "We cannot let the humans pay for our mistakes. It has been an honor serving with you all. Autobots, roll out!" Optimus shouts, leaping off the landing with a running start towards the road before transforming. Ratchet and Ironhide following close behind.

Jazz jumped up from where he was leaning against Jinx' side. "We rolling!" Jinx lifts her helm as Jazz practically bounces his way towards the others doing a fancy transformation mid bounce when he reaches the road. Shaking her helm Jinx laughs quietly to herself, pain almost forgotten. ' _How can he have so much energy?'_ She thinks to herself. It reminded her of Lupa's high energy. A pang of pain tore through her spark at the thought of her sparklings. Jinx' faceplates became more serious. Pushing herself up from where she had been laying, she stood tall and proud on all four pedes. ' _After this is all over I will come find you my sparklings. Nothing and no bot will stand in my way.'_ She vowed to herself. Leaping off the landing Jinx broke out into a full out sprint to catch up with the others. ' _I promise I will come for you, anybot that tries to stop me will offline.'_

 _ **A/N YAY! Finally got this done! Thank you guys for being so patient with me I know it took a long time but at least it's finally here! So as you have noticed while reading this chapter that it is written differently than the last five chapters. This is because I wasn't happy with how the other chapters turned out and wanted to make my writing better. When I finish this book (the first Transformers movie) I will be going back and rewriting the other chapters. They will be the same in terms of what they are about, but they will be mostly 3rd person P.O.V instead of how they are now. If you like this new style of writing let me know so I know that you like it. If you don't let me know that too! Tell me why and I'll see what I can do. Also before I go the chapters from here on out will have titles! Finally found inspiration for chapter titles. Anyways that's all I wanted to let you guys know. Next chapter will come out when it does because as you know I'm terrible at staying on track.**_

 _ **Hope you liked reading see you next time!**_

 _ **Oct 30th 2018**_


End file.
